Poor Judgement
by alexmayb
Summary: What if Arthur knew of the enchantment that Lancelot had put on Gwen after he banished her, would he have gone after her? Can he win her back after all of the wrong he's done by her?
1. Chapter 1: The Truth Part 1

MERLIN POV

As I watch Gwen walk away from her home in Camelot I'm heartbroken, this is all she has and has ever known, her life and family is here, Arthur is here and now she has to give it all up just because Arthur doesn't know the truth. The truth. I'll tell Arthur the truth but I guess I must tell Gaius first. Wait why am I guessing I'll need his help with Arthur.

I walk over to Gaius's desk where he is sitting reading something. "Gaius, I need your help." He looks up at me with great concern. "What have you got yourself meddled in now Merlin?" I give him a dumb look. "Do you honestly think I've done something wrong?" I pretend to be shocked. "No, what is it Merlin?" "I want to tell Arthur the truth about everything. About my magic and about what happened with Gwen and Lancelot being a shade." When I say that he doesn't look very surprised. "I expected as much from you. Which is why I grabbed a little more evidence about the Lancelot. In Gwen's cell there was a bracelet. I picked it and brought it back here. On the bracelet were some markings I had thought I'd seen before, that's what you caught me reading. Those feelings that Gwen had for Lancelot a long time ago were brought back because she wore this." Gaius hands me the bracelet. "So you're saying the bracelet was enchanted with magic?" I check with him, "yes Merlin I am." "Well we just need to plan on how to tell Arthur."

ARTHUR POV

I stand at the window and watch the sun set, it's been a long day. Today was meant to be our wedding day, I was meant to hold her in my arms and make her queen of Camelot but that's all gone now. I walk away from the window and sit down the table, Merlin should be along with my dinner soon not that I feel like eating anyway. I still don't know why she did that to me, I had fallen madly in love with her and she ripped my heart out.

I rest my head in my hands when there's a knock on the door. "Enter," I call out glumly. I look up as the door opens and there stands Merlin with a look of determination on my face. "I know before you say anything I was meant to bring your dinner but Gaius and I need to speak with you." He tells me. "What is it Merlin, can't it wait?" I'm not in the mood for this. "No Arthur it can't."

I'm shocked. "You're both wasting my time." I turn around and begin to walk away from Merlin and Gaius when the door swings shut. There was no gust of wind for it to close and no one touched it. I turn around to see Merlin and Gaius with no looks of surprise. "What was that?" I demand. "Sire, there's something else you should know. I'm a sorcerer." I laugh a lot actually. "Merlin, you're not a sorcerer." Within seconds his hand shots out, he mutters words and a fire starts in the fire place. I take a few steps back. "What?" "Sire, let me explain. Merlin here was born with magic and he has a prophecy on his shoulders. He is Emrys and he's destined to protect you and help you become the once and future king." Gaius explains. "How do I know what you're saying is true? How do I know he hasn't cast some spell upon you Gaius?" "Because I just know Arthur, please do you believe us?"

After a while of listening to Merlin and Gaius I decided I believed them and much to my disliking I apologised to Merlin for always being so hard on him. "Well I think that the sky might start raining sheep due to the fact Arthur just said sorry." I glare at Merlin. "Gaius, why are you telling my this?" I really hope this doesn't mean what I think it means. "Sire, you banished Gwen because she was under an enchantment." I feel a few tears slip from my eyes, I wipe them away quickly. "How do you know she was enchanted? You need evidence." "I did a spell, Gaius saw and Lancelot was a shade and the bracelet he gave her, we found it in her cell. It had magic surrounding it, my guess is it was conjured by Morgana." Merlin hands the bracelet to me. "I banished my wife to be because she was enchanted and not in her right mind. How am I meant to make any good and reasonable judgements as king if I couldn't even do this?" I'm doubting myself. "Arthur, I've known you since you were a boy, when you made mistakes you always found a way to redeem yourself and you will do the same by bringing Guinevere home." I feel a bit of hope break through inside me when Gaius says those things. "Merlin, thank you for all you've done. I know that I never treated you with the respect you deserved but now I think we can be equals." I hold my hand out and Merlin takes it. "So what's the plan?" Merlin asks. "Well Merlin with your new found magic just poof us to Guinevere right now." I demand. "Oh come on, you found out about my magic and you're already making demands." His voice comes out in that sarcastic, funny, annoyed tone. "I'm kidding Merlin. It's much too late to go now. I'll set out with a few nights and you in the morning in case anyone gets hurt." I feel determination set in. I will get my Guinevere back and I will never let her go again.

 **This is my first Merlin fanfic, …**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

CHAPTER 2

GWEN POV

I lay down by the fire with the only blanket I brought, I had to leave things at home for Elyan, I couldn't take everything that I wanted. I can always get more when I get settled in a new village. Memories of all of the good times I had with Elyan and Sir Leon when I was little, all of the times I spent with Merlin and Gaius, that's when all the memories of Arthur come in. All the stolen kisses, secret glances, comments and rendezvous. That's when the pain comes of everything else and now the argument that got me banished from Camelot. I feel tears slip out and I wipe them away, I don't know why I did what I did but the answers lie in Camelot and I can't go back there anymore. I will miss Elyan, Merlin and Gaius but most of all I will miss Arthur. I will miss loving him, having him kiss me, being held in his arms. I will miss it all and worst of all he banished me without a second thought not even investigating as why I kissed Lancelot. I don't even know why but I guess this proves that Arthur doesn't have enough faith in me. The only thing I'm grateful for is that he isn't like Uther because if he was then I would've died because when Uther was king the penalty for treason was death without a second thought just like what he did to my father.

I feel myself starting to drift off when I hear a twig snap and footsteps coming closer. I jump up sword in hand. I always had a few around the house in case something happened. I hold it in front of me waiting for someone to emerge, it better not be anyone from Camelot. I don't want to see anyone, not until I feel emotionally ready. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" That voice is all too familiar. Out from the trees emerges her. "Morgana," I hiss and I'm also surprised. "Why are you out here all alone Gwen, surely your precious Arthur wouldn't leave you alone? How is my dear brother, did you break his heart yet?" A smile appears on her pale face and I'm very confused. "Why I'm here is none of your concern Morgana, what do you want? If it's nothing than be on your way, I don't have time for you." I try to keep my tone from being too harsh but it's hard for it not to be. Morgana was my friend, she was like a sister and then she turned on Camelot. "Just passing through Gwen dear, I'm meeting someone and I saw you. Have fun Guinevere." There was almost a look of concern in her eye but it quickly vanishes and I watch her walk away into the darkness. "Goodnight Morgana." I whisper.

I lie back down and close my eyes, I think of the last pure, precious moment I had with Arthur and I fall into a deep but not sound sleep.

ARTHUR POV

As soon as the first cracks of light shine through my window I jump out of bed and get dressed. This is probably the fastest I've ever done anything with or without Merlin's help. I put my belt around my waist and I slip my jacket over my cotton shirt just as Merlin walks in with 4 bags. "What are those for?" I point to them. "Food and water for Gwen, Elyan, you and myself. We don't know how long we're going to be travelling or what condition Gwen will be in when if we find her,…" I cut him off right there. "Not **IF** Merlin, **WHEN** we find her. Now I don't want any magic used unless absolutely necessary. Is that clear?" I firmly look at Merlin if I looked any harder I might make my eyes pop out of my head. "Understood Sire, Elyan is in the courtyard waiting our arrival"

As the three of us mount our horses I can't help feel nervous. What if something's happened to her, what if she doesn't forgive me, what if she doesn't come home? All of these things are rushing through my head.

"Arthur," I snap out of my daze at the sound of my name and I look at Elyan. "Yes?" I reply to him steadying my horse. "Don't worry about Gwen, she'll come home. She always does." He gives me a reassuring look but I don't think that'll be enough to bring Guinevere home.

As we usher out horses to go as fast as they can I feel as though they aren't going fast enough, no amount of time is short enough for me to see Guinevere again. Hope could I have been so blind to what was right in front of me. Guinevere was the most loyal and kind hearted person in Camelot, she knew how to put people in their place when need (me especially) and she knew how to make them feel better and give them hope when it was needed. "How far do you reckon she would've gotten?" I ask. "She left early yesterday morning Arthur, she could've travelled in the night for all we know. She could be far away by now?" Merlin says.

We haven't been gone for that long but judging by what Merlin said and all the stuff that Guinevere took with her she couldn't have gone far. "Can anyone else smell smoke?" Elyan asks and we come to a halt. It's a few seconds before anyone actually says anything. "It's coming from that direction," Merlin points. "Are you sure Merlin?" I don't want to be wasting my time.

As we ride further the smoky smell becomes stronger. That's when I see her, standing there with her back to us and sword in hand. We dismount from our horses and she turns around. "Guinevere," I look at her so gently I worry she will shatter into a million tiny pieces. "Elyan," she cries and out, rushing over to her brother and engulfing him in her arms. "Merlin," she hugs him also but when it comes to me she backs away. "Guinevere, please let me explain." I beg her. "No, you broke my heart Arthur Pendragon and you didn't give a second thought about any of it." She cries, the look of betrayal filling her eyes. "Guinevere please…" I go to walk towards her but she holds up her sword and stops me.

GWEN POV

When I see Arthur my heart breaks. Has he come here to gloat, to make me feel worse about myself, for kissing Lancelot? But then I see Elyan and Merlin, I love them both so much but why are they here? "Guinevere," when Arthur says my name as softly as he did it kills me inside he seems to have come here meaning no harm but I can't let him get to me. I complete ignore him going straight to hug my brother and Merlin.

I back away from Arthur and he speaks. "Guinevere, please let me explain." He requests. "No, you broke my heart Arthur Pendragon and you didn't give a second thought about any of it." I cry, I fight back the tears from entering my eyes. "Guinevere please…" I pick up my sword at point it at him so that he stops. "No Arthur, now Merlin, Elyan why are you here?" I look at them. "We're here to bring you home." Elyan tells me. "Why, why? I can't come home, I've been banished." I look at Arthur with daggers. "Gwen, please Gaius and I can explain everything but you need to come home." Merlin pleads to me. Merlin is like my other brother and I find it hard to say no. "Ok," I lower my sword from Arthur's direction and put it back in my cart. "I'll come home. But that doesn't mean things will just go back to normal. Elyan do you still have the two beds in the house?" I ask him. "Never changed it." He smiles. "How are we going to get this home?" I point to the cart. "I believe I can help with that." Merlin snaps his fingers and within instants all the things required for the cart to be attached to the horse appears. "How did you," I can't even find the words to get it out and Elyan looks just as shocked as I, Arthur on the other hand doesn't even seem surprised. "That's another thing I will explain back in Camelot." Merlin gives me a warm smile. "Then let's go home. Elyan can I ride with you?" I ask him before Arthur can even offer. "Yes."

The ride home was quiet, no one dare spoke a word. I can see Arthur glancing at me out of the sides on my eyes but I don't return the look. I love Arthur with all my heart but I need all of this resolved before I even think of being with him again. I don't know why I kissed Lancelot and if Merlin and Gaius have the answers than I'm more than willing to listen.

Morgana's words still ring in my head as we approach Camelot. Why did she ask if I broke Arthur's heart yet? How could possibly know? I keep my suspicions to myself as we approach my home. "Welcome home Gwen," Elyan says, my brother turns around and gives me a loving look.

Merlin and Arthur headed back to the castle, I declined their help with unpacking. I just wanted to be with my brother. "So have you been enjoying knight hood?" I ask him setting some of my belongings on the table. "It's good. Gwaine and I spend a bit of time together training, although Leon's there to make sure it doesn't get out of control." He explains to me. "It sounds like you're enjoying it."

By the time we got everything back inside both Elyan and I were starving so I fix us some food. "Gwen?" "Yes Elyan," I set the food I was currently holding back onto my plate. "I know that Arthur hurt you but do you think you could ever forgive him?" I knew this question was going to arise at some point. "I don't know. I don't even know why I did what I did, but I'm meeting Merlin soon so he should explain everything. I just wanted Arthur to have faith in me and clearly I was wrong because he didn't even investigate. I do love him those feelings for him will never go away but I'm not going to be with him until I know that he isn't going to break me again."

I just hope I'm that strong not to fall so easily for his charms and love all over again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Part 2

CHAPTER 3

MERLIN POV

As I explain to Gwen about my magic she's quiet until I finish. "That actually makes a lot of sense." She comments, "so can you please no tell me as to why I had the need to kiss Lancelot the day before my wedding?" She requests. "Gwen, you were enchanted." Once Gaius says that it wasn't even a mili second before she says something. "WHAT!" "Gwen, that bracelet Lancelot gave you was enchanted not to mention that wasn't even Lancelot. It was a shade possibly conjured by Morgana." I tell her. "That makes sense now. I just wish Arthur had known something was up." I see Gwen look down at the floor. "Don't worry Gwen, Arthur still loves you so much and he would marry you again in a heartbeat." I reassure her. "Merlin that's wonderful and all but it's going to take a lot more than Arthur bringing me home and finding out that I was enchanted for Arthur to win me back. Anyway I better go I have jobs to do." Gwen gives me a smile. "Gwen, you just got back what on earth could you possibly have to do?" Gaius chuckles. "I saw Leon & Gwaine as I was walking in. We had a conversation and that I'm happy to mend clothes and help with anything else, conveniently Gwaine had torn his cape and Leon has ripped a sleeve in two different shirts so I said I would fix them which reminds me I have to get them from them. I'll see you later." As I watch her walk out I laugh. "What's so funny Merlin?" Gaius gets all serious. "Arthur is so in for it if he thinks he can just win Gwen back."

GWEN POV

I approach the training field I see all of the knights out and about, swinging swords and holding shields. It feels normal. "Gwen," I look over and see Leon and Gwaine coming over. "Hello, do you have those clothes for me to fix?" I ask sweetly. "Yes, they're right over here."

I pick up the clothes for the bench. "I'll have these back by the morning." "See you later Princess." I give Gwaine a playful glare when he says that but I brush it aside.

As I go to head home I hear my name, "Guinevere." I dread turning around but I know I have to. "What do you want Arthur?" I ask painfully. "You know what I'm just going to be up front with you. Can we please just get back to the way things used to be? Please Guinevere, I love you, I'm sorry." He tries to kiss me but I put my hand against his chest and push him away. "NO ARTHUR! It's going to take a lot more than me finding out I was enchanted, an I love you and an I'm sorry for you to have me back Arthur. You should've seen something wasn't right, you should've known I wouldn't do that for you, so now you must prove to me that you love with the love we had before all of this. Goodbye Arthur, I'll see you later." I walk away. It took all I had to do that and not to kiss him back but I must remain strong and true to myself.

ARTHUR POV

As I sit at the table in my room with all the knights its voice on top on top of voice. I decided to invite them all to have dinner just for a change, because we're all equals. Now what am I meant to do about Guinevere? I don't know how I'm meant to prove to her that I love her the same way I always have. "Is something wrong my lord?" I hear Sir Leon ask. "I don't know what to do Leon, I seem to have lost Guinevere's trust and I don't know how to fix it." I had explained to the knights that Guinevere was enchanted so that they understand better. "You seem to be in a bit of a pickle," Percival comments. "Just buy her something like jewellery or something expensive. Isn't that what girls love?" Gwaine suggests but Elyan shakes his head. "That won't work on Gwen, do you remember that time Leon that you had hurt Gwen's feelings and you said you give her an expensive necklace from your mother's collection." I'm startled at this, I never knew. "Ah yes I remember that. She didn't want it and said that bribery wouldn't work. She was angry for over a week before she forgave me. She's a stubborn woman Arthur." Leon laughs. "Well after hearing this I can't disagree. But honestly what do I do?" I feel defeated. "Why don't you re-create something you guys did together? Surely she'd like that." Elyan suggests and that gives an idea. I'm going fix all the ruined dates I had with Gwen.

GWEN POV

NEXT DAY

I had managed to dodge Arthur all day and get the clothes back to the boys. It's only late morning so I still have plenty of things to do: kitchen work, cleaning sheets, just stuff like that.

As I carry a bag of old dresses home I'm still deciding on what to do about Arthur. At least I don't have to make a decision about these dresses I already know what I'm going to do with them. I'm going to make them into clothes for the little children on the poorer side of Camelot. Yes the material is a bit girly but things like the non-shiny red and green can be used for the boys. If Morgana doesn't need these why can't people who do need have them?

I walk inside my house and set the bag on the table. I light a fire and heat up some broth for lunch, I'm not overly hungry but it's good to keep something in my system. There's a knock on my door but I'm not expecting company and it wouldn't be Elyan. "Come in," I call out slightly concerned. When the door opens it reveals Merlin, holding a rose and a piece of paper. "Merlin, what are you doing here?" I ask. "I came to drop these off." He hands me the rose and paper, I read the paper and I'm surprised.

 _Guinevere,_

 _Please meet Merlin tomorrow in the courtyard at noon._

 _Please come so I can start to fix the mistake that I made._

 _Arthur_

I feel a small smile creep across my lips but then disappear. "What does he want Merlin," I look up at my friend who is smiling brightly. "Oh I know what he's up to but I can't tell you it's a surprise, will you come?" I take a few seconds and give him an answer. "Yes, I will come" A huge smile appears on Merlin's face and I can't help but smile a little too. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow Gwen." "Goodbye Merlin." I look back at the small note in my hands. "Oh and Gwen," I look at Merlin again. "Yes?" I ask. "Preferably wear that pink and white dress, when you wore that, it's one of the times I remember so well that made Arthur speechless. Gotta go, bye." Before I can say another word Merlin is out the door and gone. What on Earth has Arthur got planned?

ARTHUR POV

I anxiously wait for Merlin to return with good news. What if she says no? Is all the hope I have of getting her back for nothing? "Arthur." I turn around and see Merlin standing there. I immediately rush over. "What did she say?" I demand. "She said yes," I sigh in relief. "Oh my god I know need to prepare food and other necessaries" I start to ramble on. "Arthur, calm down. You aren't normally like this." I know that Merlin's right and I know that there will be those times where I must listen to him. "Thank you Merlin, if you repeat this to anyone I have will you in the stocks for a week. I don't know what I'd do without you, especially now that I know the truth about how many times you've saved Camelot and its people." I roll my eyes at him as a huge dorky smile appears on his face. "Well what are you waiting for go, see the cook about getting food prepared for tomorrow." I point to the door. "And we're back to this." Merlin mutters loud enough for me to hear but does as I say.

I'm just hoping that soon enough Guinevere will let me in again, let me love her again because I don't know what I'd do without her.

 **Hey guys how is everyone. YAY it's almost school holidays, I don't know if I'm celebrating Easter this year but I'm going camping for the second time this year but that's ok, we must embrace the outdoors. I never thought I'd write that, AT ALL! Please review, xxxxx alexmayb**


	4. Chapter 4: A Slap Across The Face

CHAPTER 4

GWEN POV

As the midday sun shines softly through the clouds, numerous thoughts run through my head. Well more questions than thoughts. What does Arthur want, why does he want me to meet with Merlin, why did I have to wear this dress? I look down and this was the dress I wore when I met Arthur for our first date.

I walk along the stones into the courtyard and I see Merlin, standing by two guards waiting with two horses and a smile shining brightly on his face. I walk over to them and I get on the horse, with a hand from Merlin.

"So where are we going?" I ask as Merlin gets on his horse. "Just wait and see but I reckon you'll be able to figure that out." I roll my eyes at his answer that doesn't give me an answer to me question. I might as well just have to wait and see where we're going but I know one thing for sure that Arthur is wherever we're going and I can't wait to see what he's come up with but not in the whole giddy, lovey dovey way. As we ride or as I follow Merlin the surroundings become more familiar by the second. That's when we stop, same as last time. As we get off our horses and walk towards the creek I see Arthur, same brown jacket and red tunic as last time. That's why Merlin said to wear this dress. Arthur wanted to re-create the date.

"Arthur," Merlin calls to him and he turns around, his charming smile appear once more. "Guinevere, charming as ever." I walk over to the stepping stones in the river and cross it, accepting Arthur's hand on the last few. "I'll leave you two be." Merlin calls and I hear his horse gallop away.

I stand with Arthur and it's like déjà vu, he's re-created our first date. "Arthur what is all this for?" I ask briskly, afraid I'll fall into a trap. "I want to start over Guinevere, fix all the mistakes I made." He grabs my hand. "Arthur, this date wasn't a mistake we just got caught because of Morgana." I slowly pull my hand away. "I know that Guinevere but I just want a do over so that all the things that you and I did that got ruined in some way can be fixed." I sigh in defeat. "Ok, but one slip up, one wrong move and I'm done. But you do know that at some point that we have to talk about that night because I have a lot to say. So let's get this date started."

ARTHUR POV

I'm happy when she says ok to the do over and I hope that I don't slip up because I don't want to lose her for good. It so far it seems to be going well, well from my perspective anyway. "So are you happy to be home?" Dammit I already asked that. She laughs a little, so that must mean we're getting somewhere. "You already asked but I'll answer again. I am even though I wasn't gone for very long. I'm happy being at home with Elyan." I watch her delicately sip her wine and then set it back down.

"This is nice, thank you for doing this," Guinevere compliments. "I just hope that it proves that I'm trying to do right but you." I try to reassure her. "It's a start." She looks down at the ground and glances up at me. That's when I see them in the distance. Men with crossbows pointing at us and Morgana. "Get down." I push her to the ground just as an arrow flies past.

GWEN POV

I'm very confused as Arthur pushes me to the ground, but I hear and see the arrow stick into the tree. I'm immediately afraid. "We need to go." Arthur commands and I hurry to get up from the ground with no hesitation. "Who is it?" I ask in a panic, this isn't how I wanted to start things with Arthur again. "Don't worry just ride. I'll catch up." Arthur helps me quickly onto my horse and suddenly I'm riding in the direction towards Camelot without him. He said he'd catch up I just hope he's true to his word.

As I ride into the courtyard and get off my horse I turn frantically around waiting for Arthur's arrival. "Gwen," I turn around and see Leon quickly stepping down the stairs towards and I feel a panicked look spread across my face.

"Where's Arthur?" I can tell he concerned for his king, he isn't only his king but his friend as well. "We, we were attacked. Men with crossbows, started shooting. Arthur got me on his horse and sent me back here. He told me he'd catch up. I don't know where he is Leon." I feel tears slide down my cheeks but I quickly wipe them away as I hear the loud clatter of horse hooves against the ground. I turn to see Arthur here and unharmed. No a scratch to show. I rush over without a seconds thought and wrap my arms around him as his feet hit I ground. I feel one arm come around my waist and his hand on my neck pulling my closer.

"Are you alright?" I surprise myself at my fast compassion for him that I still seem to highly possess. "I'm fine Guinevere. Nothing I couldn't handle." He pulls away and gives me that dashing smile that I can't help but fall in love with. "Leon," he calls and our courageous friend comes over. "Yes sire?" He asks. "Gather the knights, Gaius and my uncle. We have a problem." He demands and I think now would be the time to bring up my suspicions.

As we hurry through the halls of the castle I cannot get Arthur to stop. "Arthur would you please just stop and listen to me?" I beg him for the umpteenth time. "I can't Guinevere, I need to address this matter immediately." His voice is firm and strong but I need him to listen.

As the guards open the doors the room is filled with noise. The table is crowed with men talking, Gaius and Merlin standing there talking quietly amongst each other whilst Agravaine stands idly by and watches. "Arthur please just listen," I beg again. "Gwen…" I interrupt him this time. "There's a traitor in Camelot." I whisper to him.

He pulls me closer the wall and folds his arms across his chest. "What?" I see his eyes fill with rage and concern. "The night before you found me Morgana appeared. She had asked if I had broken your heart yet. Someone had to have told her." I explain quietly to him. "And you didn't think to tell me?" I can hear the distress in his voice. "Well I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about it. I was more confused by the fact that you had come and found me. I wasn't thinking." I apologise to him.

"Well let's just add that to the list of things you didn't think about, like you kissing Lancelot." Everything happened so quickly as soon as he said that. I was hurt, ready to break. I slap him square across the face, the sound made the room silent. "You know I had no control over that, how dare you. I told you this morning," I trying to bite back my tears and keep my voice from trembling. "I told you this morning that one slip up and I'm done. This is that slip up, I knew this was too good to be true." I go to turn away but he catches my arm. "Guinevere please, I'm…" I cut him off before he can hurt me more, my voice getting louder. "No Arthur, no apologises will fix this. I'm done, with all of this with you. Goodbye Arthur Pendragon."

I rush out of the room tears streaming down my voice. I hear two different, caring voices call my name but I'm too upset to place them. I should've listened to my head, not my heart. This was too good to be true way to good. Of course he would say something like that. I'm not even back in Camelot for a week and he manages to break my heart all over again.

I burst out of the doors into the outdoors. The cool air tingling my skin. I briskly make my way across the courtyard.

As I approach my home something doesn't feel right. I continue to walk brushing the feeling away. I'm about the reach the door of my home when I get that strange feeling again except this time it's accompanied by footsteps. I turn around and there stands Agravaine.

"My lord, what are you doing here?" I ask worried. "I came to see if you were still in once piece Guinevere. You rushed out of the hall in such a hurry." He gives me smile but it isn't a kind one. "Yes well it's been a long day and I'm afraid I must retire. I have a very big day ahead of me tomorrow." I try to get him to leave but it doesn't work. He comes closer, to close for my liking and I see his hand rest against his sword, neatly tucked away in the pouch strapped to his belt. "Was there anything?" I try to ask as kindly as possible. "Yes there was." He pulls out his sword and I take a step back. "My Lord, what are you doing?" My breathing becomes quicker as I become frightened. "I'm sorry Guinevere but measures must be taken to make sure that things go according to plan and we can't have you ruining that."

Then everything quickly clicks into place. "You're the traitor. You're helping Morgana." I stare at him in disbelief. "Yes," he whispers. Then I look around how did I not realise before there's no one out on the streets it's so silent. "Where are all the people?" I become worried for their safety. "In the castle. I suggested to Arthur to give the people a banquet because he believes in everyone being equals and everything. I told him to do it so no one would see this." Before I could ask I feel sword sharply slice my side. I let out a ragged breath and fall to my knees. I bring my hands to my wound and I feel them and my dress become covered in blood. Slowly I fall to ground my arms becoming to lip for me to keep them at my side. As I lay on the ground Agravaine disappears from sight. I must've been a deep wound because my vision starts to blur at a rapid pace. "GWEN!" The voice is so loud in my ears. I feel my eyelids close before I can see who it is but if this is how I die so be it. Then the cold darkness consumes me.

ARTHUR POV

As Guinevere's hand comes hard across my face I'm astonished I never thought she would do that. I shouldn't have said what I said I know it wasn't her fault. As she speaks her words are all true. As she goes to turn away from me I catch her arm hoping she'll listen. "Guinevere please, I'm…" but she cuts me off. "No Arthur, no apologises will fix this. I'm done, with all of this with you. Goodbye Arthur Pendragon." I watch her leave and I never thought I would feel this much heart break to lose her all over again. "GWEN!" Both Elyan and Merlin call out.

I go to go after but Elyan shoves me against the wall, anger consuming his eyes. "What the hell did you do? Huh, what the hell did you do?" He yells in my face. I watch Gwaine and Percival pull him away from my so that no one gets hurt. "I shouldn't have said what I said it was a momentary lapse." I explain. Elyan pulls his arms back from Gwaine and Percival, he looks me in the eye. "You stay away from her. You won't hurt her again." His voice cold and ruthless.

I watch as he walks out, but before he can I say to him. "Elyan there is a traitor in Camelot, be careful." He gives me a small nod and leaves.I don't know what to do. "Sire as much as I know you want to address THAT situation there's more pressing issues at hand." Leon encourages. "You're right. Gentlemen, there's a traitor in Camelot and we must find who." I rest my hands against the table. What have I done?

ELYAN POV

I watch it all. The cut, her falling to the ground and Agravaine disappearing. "GWEN!" I cry out for my sister rushing over to her unconscious body. I see the slice in her side and it's deep. Her breathing is faint and I know that only one can help. Merlin. I scoop her up into my arms and head back to the castle. She can't die not like this. She's the only family I have left and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.

MERLIN POV

I tell both Gaius and I are trying to process the events that unfolded this afternoon. Suddenly the door bursts open and Elyan stands with Gwen laying in his arms blood sweeping through the side of her dress. "What happened?" I ask. "Merlin, please you have to help her." Elyan's voice is filled with fear. "Bring her in there." I lead him up to my room and he lays Gwen on the bed.

I tear away at Gwen's dress to reveal the wound better and it's deep. I stitch up Gwen's side but I know that it won't be healed in on the inside. I place hands to her side once I've bandaged and stitched her.

 ** _Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie_**

"There all healed, but she'll need rest. Lots of it. You're lucky you got her here when you did. Any longer and it would've been too late." I tell Elyan and Gaius. "Thank you Merlin, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." To finally get a thanks for magic feels great, amazing even. "You're more than welcome Elyan. But please don't mention Gwen's injury to anyone. The only people who know of my magic is Gaius, Arthur, Gwen, you and Lancelot did."

"I understand Merlin, no one shall know." He promises me. "Now if you don't mind me asking what happened to her?" I'm deeply concerned for my friend. "Agravaine. He cut, I wasn't close enough. He's the traitor in Camelot and now I will get my revenge." He turns and barges out of the room with Gaius and myself in tow. "Elyan maybe that isn't such a," he's gone before I can finish. I just hope that he comes out of this alive.

I barge into the hall to see Arthur and Agravaine talking peaceful. I rush over filled with rage. "YOU BASTARD!" I scream. I push him up against the wall the blade of my sword at his throat. "Elyan what are you doing?" Arthur demands. "He tried to kill her!" I tell him. "Kill who?" Arthur asks. "Guinevere."

ARTHUR POV

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Uncle is true?" I look at him with disbelief. "Of course not Arthur." He defends himself. "Don't believe fine. Go to Gaius's chambers and you'll see I'm telling the truth. Gwen is lying in there unconscious and bandaged. She would've died if I didn't get her there in time." I don't know who to believe.

"She should be dead, that gash should've killed her." Clearly my uncle didn't think before he spoke. "So it's true," I look at him with disgust. "Of course it is. I'm working with Morgana and we didn't know if she'd seen me. She had to be taken care of. She should be dead." That's when it makes sense. "Merlin," I whisper. "What on earth does he have to do with this?" That's when I smile.

"He's Emrys uncle." His eyes widen. "Merlin. He's Emrys, that isn't possible." "Arthur please let me kill him." Elyan pleads. "No, he shall be executed publicly tomorrow morning. Burned at the stakes. There's lots that should have the pleasure of killing him. Guards!" I call and they come over. Elyan steps away and the guards take Agravaine by each arm. "Agravaine I place you under arrested for high treason and attempted murder. Take him away."

I watch as my uncle is hulled out of the room. How could he do this, my own uncle betrayed me. And then I realise who I should've been thinking of the whole time. "Elyan please let me see her." I request. I feel as though I can see the thought processing in his brain as to whether I should see her.

"Fine. Arthur, Gwen loves you so much but you screwed it up. She wants you back I can see that but slip ups like that can't happen. I know she'll give you another chance, that's just who Gwen is. But you slip up like that again or hurt her, I don't care that you're the king of Camelot I will beat you to a pulp if you hurt her." I can tell he isn't kidding.

I stand outside the room Guinevere is resting in while everyone else is behind me talking. Just man up Arthur, you're the king of Camelot. I slowly open the door and I see her lying there, eyes staring at the roof and now at me. "Arthur what… are you…. Doing…. here?" I hear take deep breathes between her words. "Guinevere I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything. For making you leave Camelot, for slipping up earlier and for what Agravaine did." I kneel next to the bed taking her hand in mine. "How…do…you know…about…Agra..vaine?" She asks. "Elyan came, everything has been sorted. Agravaine has been arrested and will be burnt at the stake tomorrow morning. I have Percival seeing to the preparations." I hope that brings her comfort. "Oh, I see."

"Is something wrong?" I ask. "I just don't think death solves anything but I know it must happen for the safety of the kingdom." Things like that is how I know she will make a perfect queen someday. "Would you like to present for the execution tomorrow. I can get Merlin to fetch you some new clothes from your house?" I offer and she nods.

I brush a stray hand of hair away from her face and she doesn't object. I haven't taken my hand away from hers. Suddenly I feel her lips on mine but she slowly pulls away. "I'm sorry that was a moment's weakness. I should rest, I'm tired." I take my hand from hers. "Of course, goodnight Guinevere." "Goodnight Arthur."

 **Ok so, guys I'm going camping over the week so I won't be able to update ASAP, I leave Tuesday and I don't know why I take a while to right but I'll stay up late and try to get another chapter up before I leave. Keep reading, fav, follow and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

 **Love u all.**


	5. Chapter 5: He's Fallen To His Knees

CHAPTER 5

GWEN POV

As I stand on the balcony overlooking the courtyard there's feeling stirring deep inside me. I watch as the guards attach Agravaine to the wooden post, tying him up and as Camelot's people came to watch. I bring Elyan's arm around me a bit more for comfort. We agreed that I would stand on the left side of him so the he could have his arm around me without touching my wound which thanks to Merlin is quickly on the mend. The only flaw in this is that I'm next to Arthur. I still don't know how I feel about him and that brief kiss last night shouldn't have happened even though it was my fault.

"Agravaine de Bois," Arthur's voice echoes loud and clear. "You've been charged with high treason and attempted murder. For that you shall be burnt at the stake." I honestly don't know how I can let this go on but I know it must. I see Arthur raise his hand and bring it down signally for Leon to light the stake. Elyan wanted to but I wanted him here with me for support.

Just as the branches are about to lit Agravaine calls out, "LONG LIVE QUEEN MORGANA!" I turn away as soon as all the wood, twigs and branches catch alight. I couldn't bear to watch it.

As I head back inside with the others I keep Elyan with me, afraid that if I let him go I'll crumble. Literally, my side hurts. "Guinevere," I turn to see Arthur coming towards me. "Just go Elyan, I'll be there soon." I whisper to him and he leaves without a word. "What is it Arthur?" I fold my arms across my chest. "Guinevere we need to talk, last night..." I stop him before he can continue.

"Arthur last night was a moment of weakness, a mistake and that is the way it shall stay. It shouldn't have happened. Arthur I still love you I always have but it doesn't mean you've earned my love, trust or forgiveness back. You need to prove, now I understand that you love the knights like they're your brothers and that you love Camelot but you need to prove to me that I mean everything to you Arthur because you meant everything to me, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. Yes I couldn't bear it if something happened to Merlin or Elyan because they're like my brothers. You need to prove that I mean everything to you. Yes there will come a time where we must talk about that night but that time isn't now, so Arthur Pendragon until the day comes where you've proven to me that I mean everything to you I'm done. Done with dates, with moments of weakness, Arthur I'm done with you. Anyway I must go Gaius needs to check my stitches. Goodbye… sire." I address him formally as I walk away and it breaks my heart to do so.

By the time I reach Gaius and Merlin's chambers my side is absolutely throbbing. That's part of the reason I needed Elyan, to keep me up. I push the door open and walk in. "Gwen, are all alright?" When Gaius asks that my side is hurting a lot. "It hurts Gaius, it hurts a lot." I tell him.

"Let's take a look shall we?" Gaius asks and I nod. I had traded in my corset like dresses for riding pants and a tunic. Yes it wasn't ideal in Camelot to see a woman in pants unless she was riding somewhere but it's a lot more comfortable and won't put pressure on my side. I lift up my shirt and I can see how red my torso has become. "Well I'd say that you should be fine in no time, come back tomorrow and we'll take out the stitches. I'll make you something to help with the pain." I put my tunic back down and look at Merlin. "Merlin I'm grateful I truly am but shouldn't the spell have taken effect?" I look at my magical friend.

"Gwen it has taken effect. Just parts of the wound still need to heal, your stitches for example. You need rest Gwen. I say take a few days off, go home and rest that's the best thing you can do." I nod my head in agreement, I look at my little brother who hasn't said anything this entire time. "Elyan are you ok?" He looks at me and nods. "Yes I am. What happened with Arthur?" I look at the floor for a brief moment and then back at him. "He wanted to talk about something that happened last night and I put him in this place about it." I stop there not wanting to dwell on it. "What happened?" Merlin asks. "I don't want to talk about it, it's something that shouldn't have happened but it was my fault." The subject drops as Gaius comes over.

"Take this tonight and it should help with the pain. Come see me tomorrow and we'll take out your stitches but then you must rest Guinevere." Gaius never normally uses my full name so I know he means it. "Of course thank you Gaius and you too Merlin." I smile at them they're like my family and I don't know what I'd do without them.

ARTHUR POV

"Goodbye…sire." I don't know what to say as Guinevere walks away from me. "Are you alright my lord?" I turn to see Percival standing there. "Yes thank you Percival. May I ask you something?"

"Of course My Lord," he doesn't seem fazed at all. "Before you, now forgive me if you feel as though this is becoming too personal, before you lost the woman you loved did you ever lose her like this." I don't need to tell him what 'like this' means. "No sire I didn't. Yes we'd argue like all couples do but in the end we always came back to each other because we loved each other greatly. Have faith sire, now I must be off Gwaine and I have a few matters to resolve. He challenged me to a duel and he is positive he'll win, so be prepared for him to come back with bumps and bruises." He smiles and I can't help but do the same. "Well don't let me keep you." I motion for him to go and he does without a single word. What if I've lost Guinevere forever? I couldn't bear that, I don't know how I'd rule Camelot properly without her.

GWEN POV

I've been resting for the past 2 days and I think I should be ok to go back to work tomorrow or the next day. To keep myself amused I've started making patterns and cutting up Morgana's old dresses for the children of Camelot. I think it'll be nice for them to have something special. I've made ones in all different sizes, I want to make one for every child but I can only make so many. Maybe I could use some of my older dresses, dresses from around the time Merlin came to Camelot. **(A/N: Gwen's dresses from season one, like the yellow one. I didn't like them at all. Thank you to the people who worked on the show for changing her dresses.)**

As it gets late I begin wonder what is keeping Elyan. He told me that he'd cook dinner again, that's what he's done every night since I came home. He told me to rest and not to do anything except making clothes. I told him I'd go crazy if I wasn't able to even lift a finger. He should be home by now. I'll give him a few more minutes. Unless he's caught up with the boys which I wouldn't be that surprised.

I hear footsteps outside and I just assume it's Elyan so I don't turn around. I hear the door open and close. "I was starting to worry, I didn't think you would come home and I'd have to come and look for you." I give a short laugh but I become instantly confused when I don't hear a reply. I turn around slowly and there stands Arthur, dressed in a simple white cotton shirt, black pants and his midnight blue cloak sitting on his shoulders. "Arthur what are you…" before I could continue he comes over, his arm coming around my waist, pulling me closer. Then he kisses me. Soft and gently like the very first kiss we shared.

I start to kiss him back when I remember everything that's happened recently and what I said to him. I break away and step back. "What did I say to you? I told you this can't happen Arthur." I harden my expression because I so desperately want to kiss him back but I know that cannot.

"What do you want me to do Guinevere? I can't prove that you mean everything to me if you won't let me do anything. What do you want me to do, sit by and do nothing until you decide you want to let me prove that I love you again?" I hear his pleads but I don't budge.

"Arthur that's exactly what I want you to do. I want you to rule Camelot because they need you, they need you now especially with Morgana out there and no doubt ready to attack. Arthur I don't want to get hurt again, I can't take this anymore. I don't know how I'm meant to go about this. You need to go and rule Camelot because you are their king." I slump down onto the seat at the table holding my head in my hands. His footsteps shuffle closer and then stop. I remove my head from my hands to see him squatting in front of me. "I can't rule Camelot without you Guinevere, at least not the way I should. Guinevere being with you makes me stronger, you know how to rule fairly, you don't take anything for granted and as much as I hate to admit it you put me in my place when I need to be told off. Just like the time I stayed here." I can't help but smile at that thought.

It was silent for a few minutes after that. Until Arthur speaks again. "Guinevere, please I'm begging for your forgiveness. I'm so so so sorry. I love you so much, please I will do anything to have you back. Gwen, please." He takes my hands in his. He's only ever called me Gwen once before, I can see all the devotion, love, honesty and the sincerity in his eyes.

"Arthur I…"

 **Should Gwen forgive Arthur? Please let me know and should be able to get the chapter started, possibly even finished if I decide to not stop writing for bits over the day. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME. I love hearing from you guys and getting finding emails that there's a new review makes my day.**


	6. Chapter 6: As I Stand Here Begging

CHAPTER 6

 **I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews. I read them straight away and I take all of your comments and suggestions very seriously. They've helped shaped this story into a way I never thought it would become. Now also if you have friends who prefer wattpad and you'd think they'd like this please tell them about it. It's the same name and my author name is the same. Keep reading and let me know your thoughts. Does anyone have any ideas as to how Arthur should win Gwen back, let me know as my sister isn't helpful AT ALL! Haha enjoy**

ARTHUR POV

"Arthur I…" she stops speaking, this can't be good. Please say you've forgiven me please. "I can't." Those two words shattered my entire world. I leap to my feet and turn away from her. "Why not Guinevere? Please Guinevere, please. I can't take this anymore." I barely got the words out. "Because Arthur we need to resolve that night before I can even consider forgiving you." I look at her with a pained expression.

"Arthur why didn't you even investigate why I kissed Lancelot?" Her question is a fair one. "I don't know Guinevere. We had argued and I thought that was it. You said you were confused and that you hadn't thought about him in years. My thoughts were clouded, clouded with anger, hurt, heartbreak, and betrayal. I didn't know what to do." I explain. "You should've known something was wrong. All those years of me waiting for you, for things to change so we could be together. That should've said something. We could've both moved on but we didn't, I didn't even though there seemed to be no hope. Did you not put that into perspective?" She snaps.

"No I didn't. I was stupid and I made an unfair call. I'm sorry." I apologise again.

GWEN POV

"What if there was no enchantment Arthur, would you have come looking for me then or what if Merlin and Gaius didn't discover there was one?" I stand my ground.

"No Guinevere I probably wouldn't have. If it was you no enchantment, no magic than I would've have come to look for you. I thought you had betrayed me Guinevere but I didn't want you dead that was clear enough. I didn't know what to do. You had hurt me and I didn't know if you loved me anymore." I'm astonished, this is absolutely ridiculous. "Didn't know if I loved you. How dare you Arthur Pendragon. All the years I spent waiting, the kiss that broke you free of an enchantment when you were in love with Vivian, when I was sentenced to death and you said that you'd give up the throne and in the end we both knew that neither of our feelings for each other was because of magic. How did you come to the assumption that I didn't love you? How was that so easy for you?" My voice is getting louder. "I don't knew Guinevere." Arthur is almost to the point of yelling.

"What if magic falls over us again Arthur, what if it falls over me? Are you going to banish me again, are you going to sentence me to death or would you get to the bottom of it and not be like your father?" I'm now unsure whether or not to regret saying that.

"What do you want me to do Guinevere, huh, what do you want me to do? I can only do so much. As you claim I still have a kingdom to run as you claim and now I'm concerned with what secrets Agravaine might have shared with Morgana." He's right. "Arthur I don't know what I want you to do. I don't know how I'm meant to forgive you even though I so desperately want to." I look at as easily as I could. "Arthur you should go. It's late and I'm tired. Just leave." I instruct him.

"This conversation must continue Guinevere." I nod my head. "I know it must but not tonight, now please just go and tell Elyan to come home." He leaves without another word. I'm tired of all of this. Maybe I should've refused to come home but then I know we'd both be suffering more than what we are now.

Am I being unfair to Arthur, she I forgive him and put this argument a side? Should I leave and never return? I could leave in the dead on night taking only extreme necessities that I would never until I get to another village or kingdom? No, I can't running away from a problem won't help. It must be resolved one way or another.

NO ONE POV

It was quiet in Camelot that night. The castle was silent, Gwen's home was silent, the whole of Camelot was silent except for the footsteps of guards patrolling the area waiting for a sign on attack or a sign of anything at all.

Both Arthur and Guinevere had trouble sleeping. Neither of them could get each other off their minds and all the events that have just happened. While Merlin slept soundly asleep, possibly even snoring. Arthur kept rolling around in bed trying to fall asleep, whereas Gwen laid perfectly still in the position looking the roof. Neither of them were going to get any sleep unless they become extremely tired and they both knew it.

Morgana lay in her own bed, distant from Camelot waiting for the perfect time to attack. She smirked at the thought of Arthur and Gwen having relationship troubles and after all it was all her fault, besides without them together there'd be no heir to the throne of Camelot and it could be hers for the taking.

As Gwen laid soundlessly in her bed she couldn't get Arthur off her mind. She wanted to go for a walk but she knew it wasn't safe so she put it off. She wished she could forgive Arthur but more things had to be discussed before anything could continue.

Arthur still rolling around in his bed couldn't get Guinevere off his mind. Her skin, her touch, her kiss. These things were just going around and around in his end on an endless loop. He knows that he won't sleep at all.

ARTHUR POV

I'm not going to sleep tonight, I can't get her off my mind. The moonlight softly shines through the window panes and I get up. I walk over to my cupboard and pull out some clothes.

I walk outside and the air is almost warm which is good. I walk onto the training field and it just seems empty. I know that no one would be out here at this time but it just seems empty.

I grab my sword and I start to hit the training dummy as well as practicing moves without it. If I can't get her off my mind I must find a way to channel my energy into something else. I hit the training dummy with all that I have. I will do this until the sun comes up if I have to.

 **Hey guys.**

 **So I know this is short but I'm having a problem and I didn't want to update with just an author's note. I'm having an immense case of writers block and I want your ideas. I'd rather write something that you guys are going to enjoy and how'd you picture than writing something that will gradually get boring. Also how would you feel about a child coming into terms with all of this? Would it be too much? I'm asking because all of my other stories have included kids except one except that, that one was only two chapters. Let me know and I could start it tomorrow and possibly have it up for the night before I leave.**

 **Thanks guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: Prince or Princess:Never Know

CHAPTER 7

GWEN POV

I breathe in and out at the thought of telling Arthur this, I'm expecting him to yell at me but I really hope he doesn't because we both lost something. I walk through Camelot's streets heading towards the castle. I can't keep this a secret any longer, he must know.

I walk inside the castle and head in the direction of Arthur's room. As I begin to head there I see Merlin. "Gwen, are you feeling better?" He gives me a hopeful smile and that's when I realise how much I need him to do this with me because I haven't even told Elyan. "I'm ok. Merlin can you help me with something?" I look at me friend pleadingly. "Of course. What is it?"

"I need to tell Arthur something, but I'm worried how he'll react and I just want someone there to intervene if things get out of hand." I explain. "Of course Gwen, am I allowed to know what that something is?" it takes me a few seconds but I nod my head.

As I whisper what I'm saying to Merlin he doesn't show any sign of emotion until I pull away. "That's what I need to tell him." It takes him a minute or two before he actually says something to me. "Oh Gwen I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do please tell me." "Thank you Merlin. All you can do right now is just be there when I tell Arthur and intervene if something is to happen."

I stand outside Arthur's room with Merlin I can feel and see my hands shaking. "Gwen just take a few deep breaths and knock, or I can knock for you." He offers. "Yes please, I'm afraid my hand won't stop if I do." I lace my fingers together trying to get them to stop shaking.

I wait for Arthur to open the door and I try to control myself. My emotions are still a little out of whack but I've managed to keep them in check recently, why not now? The door opens and Arthur stands there with a blank look on his face. "What's going on?" There's no emotion in his voice and it's probably because of last night.

"Can we come in?" I ask him. There's no answer he just moves aside creating a pathway for us to enter.

I've managed to calm my shaking hands but no one has said a thing. "What is this about Guinevere?" I takes me a few seconds to answer. "We need to um, talk about that night." I can't help but look at the ground, trying not to show him the fear the seeps deep in my eyes.

"Well ok then but why is Merlin here? I thought when we'd have this conversation it would be just the two of us." I look up in time to see in pointing his finger back and forth between him and myself. "Merlin is here because I asked him to intervene if something was to happen." He seems astounded by this comment. "Why would that happen?" He questions.

"I need him here because I don't know what you're going to do when I tell you this." I say just loud enough for him to hear. "Well then please by all means. What is it that you have to tell me Guinevere?" He slumps against the table looking and sounding as arrogant as he once did.

"Arthur how well do you remember that night? Do you remember how emotional I was?" I ask him. "Pretty well Guinevere, it's hard to forget it." I glance at Merlin and he nods. I know that I need to tell him. "Arthur you didn't just lose me that night…" I trail off, I can feel the tears starting to well in my eyes. I watch Arthur scoff and roll his eyes.

"So what else did I lose that night exactly Guinevere because last I checked I only lost you," his voice sounds angry and I'm afraid to continue in case he does something to hurt me. "Arthur you didn't just lose me that night, you um, you…" I bring my hand to mouth to contain my sobs and I feel a soft hand rub my back. "It's ok Gwen." Merlin's comforting voice echoes in my ears.

I stare straight into Arthur's eyes and he stands up a little straight, arms folded tightly across his chest. "Arthur you lost your child." I let out a sigh of relief getting that off my chest but for Arthur he didn't seem to show any emotion.

"WHAT! I had a child and you didn't tell me." There's the anger I was afraid of. He comes over and grabs my arms tightly. "How could you do that to me Guinevere? HUH, how could you?" His grip is becoming tighter, painful as he yells me. "Arthur you're hurting me." I try to say so he doesn't listen. "I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I feel like his nails are digging into my skin. "Arthur please it hurts." I whimper but he pays no attention. "LET GO OF HER ARTHUR!" Merlin yells and I see Arthur look up.

"Don't tell me what to do Merlin." He snaps. "Arthur she's pregnant for god sakes, now let go or I will use magic." Merlin threatens. I feel Arthur's grip loosen and then vanish. I rub my arms with my hands trying to soothe the pain that Arthur caused me. "No I'm not." I mutter. "What?" Arthur's voice pipes up again. I look at Merlin who looks surprised and then I look back at Arthur. "I'm not pregnant. After I left Camelot I lost the baby, I had a spare pair of riding pants so I changed into those and burned the others." I explain to him as he sits in a chair.

"When were you going to tell me?" Arthur asks. "The day of our wedding I was going to tell you. I thought it would be a nice surprise, a gift almost. I promise Arthur I was going to tell you." I can only hope he believes me. "You should have told me Guinevere, if I had known…" I cut him off there. "If I had told you, you would've kept me in Camelot. Not because of me but for the baby. I didn't tell you because I knew it would impact your decision and I didn't want that. I wanted to know you're true feelings without interference." I tell him.

"You should've told me that we were expecting a child, that you were carrying my heir. Get out Guinevere, I can't look at you right now." He dismisses me and I shocked. "Now I know where I stand with you, My Lord." My voice is no longer trembling with tears, it's now filled with disappointment. I turn around and I see Merlin standing there looking sympathetic. "I'll catch up with you Gwen." He smiles and I nod.

As I walk away from Arthur's room and the castle I can only imagine with Merlin will do to Arthur.

MERLIN POV

I stand there ashamed at my friend, my king. "How could you do that to her Arthur?" I ask him. "How could I do what Merlin?" He snaps. Getting out of the chair and walking over to the window.

"She just told you had a child, that you both shared a child and that she lost it the night you sent her away. You sent her away." I say firmly and he looks at me. "It's not your place to say these things Merlin." His eyes narrow.

"It is my place because you're both my friends. I watched you dismiss your match with Mithian because you love Gwen." **(A/N: I know that it happened while Gwen was away but I'm making it happen while Gwen was there and while Agravaine had convinced Arthur that he couldn't marry Guinevere)** I see Arthur roll his eyes because he knows I'm right and he won't admit it. "She should've told me." Arthur says again. "And you shouldn't have doubted her love for you Arthur. You both lost something and you both need to grieve for him or her. I should go check on Gwen, hopefully she's alright and she isn't dealing with this on her own again." I hope I've made him see reason and I leave.

GWEN POV

I've barely moved a muscle. I sit on my bed with Elyan's arms around me. I told him about his niece or nephew. He cried a little but not as much as I did, my eyes hurt from it all. I also told him about how Arthur reacted and what Elyan said I dare not repeat, then he told me about what he said to Arthur before he came to my rescue from Agravaine's attempt at killing me. I pull the blanket around me tighter, the cool air touching my skin through the fabric of my dress. There's a soft knock on the door. "If it's Arthur don't let him in." I whisper to Elyan as he gets up.

I look away from the door until I hear his voice. "Is Gwen here?" I look over and see Merlin there. Elyan looks back at me and I nod. Merlin comes over and gets down on one knee in front of me, grabbing my hand in his. "Are you alright?" His voice is kind and soothing. I manage a nod, I don't really feel like moving or talking at the moment. "Merlin, can I have a word?" Elyan pipes up. "Sure."

They speak away from me, further back in the house. I can hear mumbles of voices but no actual words. I guess they didn't want to say anything to upset me. I can't believe Arthur would do that to me. Maybe it would be better if I left Camelot. Went away from all of this, from Arthur, start a new life, help people. I know I could never fall in love again because deep down I know that my heart will always belong to Arthur. I look down at me stomach where my baby should be growing right now but not anymore. I do what would they would be like though. A boy or a girl? My hair or Arthur's? My olive skin or Arthur's light creamy colour? My personality, Arthur's or bit of both? Love for knowledge or the training yard? Polite or outspoken? Fair or unjust like Uther? All of these things I do wonder but I guess I'll never know.

ARTHUR POV

"…I should go check on Gwen, hopefully she's alright and she isn't dealing with this on her own again." I watch Merlin leave, once the door shuts its silence in here. I could've had a son or daughter on the way and I lost them, Guinevere lost them and she was on own when it happened. Why am I being so stupid? I trying to win this girl back and I yelled in her face all because she wanted me to make a decision without anything to influence it. We should be grieving together, not her suffering and me yelling. She could've kept it to herself and I wouldn't know a thing than this whole argument would never have occurred but then she would be suffering alone on the inside and if I had found out later I would've been angrier than before.

I need to go and apologise to her. I can't let her be on her own, grieving our lost child alone again. As I grab my jacket there's a knock on the door. "ENTER!" I call out.

Leon walks in a firm look on his. "My Lord, word has come that Morgana is on the move, she is moving very quickly. We need to begin a battle plan." I listen but pay no attention at the same time. "Then you begin the plan Leon, I have somewhere to be." I tell him. I go to leave but he stops me. "My Lord we need you." He persists.

"Leon begin the plan!" My voice has become firm. "I shall oversea everything later. I just learned that I had a child on the way and Guinevere lost it. She came and told me, how I behaved was appalling and I must fix it. Now do as I say and I shall oversea the plan later." I walk past my friend leaving him standing there. I shouldn't have been so abrupt.

I wonder through the town and I see a few look at me, some stare and some completely minding their own business. I knock on her door and when I opens Elyan stands there looking angry. "Let me see her, please?" I ask him. Instead of a reply Elyan's fist harshly collides with my face.

This will not end well.

GWEN POV

That's when I hear it, the hard knock on the door and I know who it is. I get up and move behind the soft fabric curtains I have in the house for no good reason. Elyan and Arthur were there but they're still talking. "Someone's here." I tell them and they stop. "Wait here." Elyan commands and Merlin stays by my side.

I hear the door open and then a voice but not Elyan's.

"Let me see her, please?" Arthur's voice is like jab to my heart. I poke my head around the curtain just in time to see Elyan punch Arthur directly in the face. I let out a gasp but not one loud enough for him to notice me.

That's when Elyan pushes Arthur away from the door and follows. "Oh no," I mutter going after them.

I walk outside and I see swords bang together. Elyan and Arthur are fighting, well more like Elyan is attacking and Arthur is trying not to get killed. "I came to apologise…to her" I hear Arthur yell amongst the clang of the metal. "I TOLD YOU THAT…IF YOU HURT…HER AGAIN I'LL…BEAT YOU…TO…A…PULP!" Elyan yells, this cannot continue.

I look up at Merlin and whisper to him. "Can you make them both drop their swords please?" He nods quickly and within moments both their swords are on the ground. I rush in between them before they start fighting again, placing my hands out in front of them.

"STOP!" I yell, I look at both of them absolutely horrified. "Both of you are out of place." I say and look at Arthur. "Last time you fought like this Arthur someone got hurt." Then I turn to Elyan. "And you Elyan you should know better. There's to be no more fighting and if there is, I will pack my things and leave Camelot. TONIGHT!"

Both of their expressions change and they both apologise. "Right, now let's go inside. Arthur I shall listen to what you have to say and then you will leave." I tell him and he doesn't object.

I sit on my bed whilst Arthur sits on the bench in front of me with Merlin and Elyan behind him. "What is it you want to say exactly Arthur?" I ask him briskly, I don't know if I want him here or if I want him to go. My emotions are all over the place at the moment. "Guinevere, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did…" I cut him off straight away.

"No Arthur you shouldn't have. I'm still dealing with the repercussions of the loss of the baby. I'm emotional, my insides hurt and I had to deal with the worst of it on my own. So no Arthur you shouldn't have acted the way you did." I put him in his place. "What do you want me to do Guinevere?" He asks and I start to cry. "Just hold me." I say and he does. He comes over and sits with me, his arms engulfing my small frame. I lean into his chest embracing the familiar smell of him and officially grieving for the loss of our baby.

 **So sorry it took ages. I went camping and then things happened, I wasn't getting sleep and I was so sleep deprived. Now I'm doing some health thing that made me feel sick so that's fun. Please review and let me know what you think and if you think that this story should be going in a different direction.**


	8. Chapter 8: Loving Arthur

CHAPTER 8

 **Hey guys,**

 **So I have a little dare for you. Because I'm Aussie and very proud to be I would love it if you guys to try vegemite and tell me what you think. Now I apologise to those reading if you've done this and what I'm about to say. Guys if you be brave and try it please don't be silly and eat it straight out of the jar we don't do that believe me, put it on some toast or in a sandwich with BUTTER or whatever you use because it makes it yummy. It's also really good with cheese and as a toasted sandwich. PLEASE TRY**

ARTHUR POV

I hold her silently in my arms, none one even Merlin has said anything for hours. I feel Guinevere's breathing even out and I look down at her. She is asleep peacefully she isn't moving, talking, not sleeping. She's just sleeping.

"Elyan we must go." I tell him. "Why," his voice confused. "I instructed Leon to make a start on the battle plan. Morgana is coming and we must be ready. Merlin will you be alright to look after her." I look to who now I will actually call my friend. "Yes, I will watch her until your return Elyan."

I can see Elyan debating in his head whether he should leave Gwen. "Alright, let's go. The sooner we go the sooner I can return here." I slowly move away and lay Guinevere down with no fuss.

The walk back to the castle was quiet, neither of us said a word. As we approach the stairs Elyan stops me. "Arthur, I should apologise…" I stop him because I know he should have to say anything. "Elyan you had every right and I had it coming. I know that you do it to protect Guinevere and I fully respect that. I don't want her hurt and you punching me in the face and then taking it out to the street says to me that you won't let anything happen to her which is all I want for her." I hold my hand out to him. He takes it and shakes it. "Now let's see what plan Leon and the others have come up with," I suggest and god only knows what we will see.

GWEN POV

As I wake to find myself lying down I'm confused. I don't remember falling asleep although I last thing I do remember was being in Arthur's arms. But knowing me I could fall fast asleep in his arms no matter what.

"How are you feeling?" I look over to see Merlin looking at me. "I feel ok, have you been here the whole time?" I ask even though I know the answer. "Yes I have, Arthur requested it." I nod and sigh. "Of course he did, Merlin I appreciate you being here but Arthur should learn that I don't need a babysitter." I sit up in my bed.

"Believe me Gwen I'm sure he's well aware of that but you were asleep and it didn't seem right to leave you alone." I nod in agreement. Suddenly the door bursts open and there stands Elyan with a awful look on his face. "Elyan what is it?" Merlin asks before I can. "Gwen get changed, Morgana's army is upon us and I don't think you want to be fighting in a dress."

My reaction time amazed me as well as my reflexes. How fast I managed to change out of my dress and into a tunic and pants I reckon was my fastest yet. I grabbed my sword and met the boys outside. "Let's go, there's no doubt that Morgana's army could start attacking at any moment." Merlin says.

ARTHUR POV

EARLIER

"Leon, what plans have you made?" I ask him as Elyan and I approach the Council Chambers. "We made several My Lord. One being that we send men to the borders of Camelot and wait until Morgana is close enough for them to fight. Two is to evacuate the city and leave with them. Three is to evacuate the people and us stay and fight and four is that we wait for Morgana to come and go from there." All of Leon's plans make sense but we must consider all of the factors that come with it.

"Leon I like your plans and I want to evacuate the people but Morgana has magic she could do something to stop the people from escaping but you know what I suggest we open up passages under the castle to help the people escape. We can try and get as many out as we can…" Before I could continue to make a plan a guard bursts in.

"My King I apologise for the intrusion but I thought you should know Morgana's army have reached the outskirts of Camelot and are making their way hastily to the lower town." I nod towards him. "Thank you, go and prepare the other men," I instruct him and he quickly departs from the room as I turn to Elyan. "Go get Gwen and Merlin, I don't want them in more danger." He leaves before I could even finish.

I turn back to the knights, "Gwaine and Percival go and start evacuating as much of the town as you can. Gather other knights to help you, leave Camelot, find a safe place and stay until we can join you." I command. "Yes sire," they both and say leave, their cloaks swinging widely behind them. All that's left in the room is myself, Sir Leon and Gaius. "My lord is it wise to try and evacuate the town? I'm in agreement for you getting the people to safety but dozens could be killed in the process." Gaius asks. "Gaius I'm well aware but we can't take any chances. We should at least try and get them to safety or more of them could die, I can't have all of their blood on my hands knowing that I could've done something." I look at my friend and he nods. "Arthur."

I turn around and see Merlin, Guinevere and Elyan in the doorway looking prepared to fight. "What plan have you made?" Guinevere asks, approaching the table next to me. "I've sent Gwaine and Percival to start evacuating the town through the underground tunnels as Morgana's army has reached the lower part of the city." I explain.

It was moments later when Gwaine comes back in with sweat on his face as he must have been running. "Arthur, we've managed to get quite a few dozens of people through the tunnels. We're guiding them to refuge but Morgana's army will be upon the castle soon enough."

"Gaius, you should go with them in case any are injured." Guinevere's voice pipes up. "I will Gwen and I shall see you all when you're reunited with us." He says, his old face giving a soft smile. I watch as he hugs Merlin, Gwen and then stands in front of me. "Arthur, I've watched over you since you were born and I'm happy to say I'm proud of the man I've seen you become. Lead these people into battle with all you've got, save out kingdom and I have no doubt that you'll all re-join us soon." His words are comforting and give me strength. "Thank you Gaius, now go the people need you."

I bid him goodbye and he goes with Gwaine disappearing from sight. It was only moments later when loud noises and voices coming from lower in the castle. "Let's go win back the kingdom." I say and march out the door with Merlin, Gwen, Elyan and Leon in tow.

GWEN POV

Before I can follow Arthur down the hall at his feet and hand stops on my shoulder. I turn around and see Leon standing there. "Is everything ok because we have a battle to win?" I ask him. "Yes everything considering the circumstances. I just wanted to say Gwen that I'm sorry. Arthur told in not the best way possibly about the baby, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. As a friend not someone who is sad over the loss of Camelot's heir." I look at the floor and then back at him with a weak, forced smile.

"Thank you Leon, I've always considered you a friend before you being a knight. Now let's win our kingdom back." I take a deep breath preparing to fight.

NO ONE POV OR MINE

It was chaos in the kingdom of Camelot. There was yelling in the streets, some people had already been killed just for being in the way of Morgana's path to the castle. Fires had been started on some house and most of the people of Camelot had been evacuated from the kingdom but some didn't get out as Morgana's guards had blocked off the escape path for anyone who didn't get out earlier.

All of the remaining knights, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Elyan and Leon were all fighting. Fighting to the best of their abilities to help save their home. Morgana prowled the halls like a big cat lurking around waiting for it's pray to come into sight.

She walk down the halls and as she did she could hear the loud clanging of metal blades hitting each other. As she entered the council chambers the scene almost astounded her. Brother and sister fighting side by side taking down all of her men that were coming at them, by the time the last man in the room was down they were both panting out of exhaustion but not enough to make them stop. Morgana claps her hands loudly together.

"My, my brother and sister fighting side by side. What a sight." A wicked smile spreads across Morgana's face like a wild fire. "Careful Elyan she has magic," Gwen's voice was dripping with anger as she and her brother both had their swords in Morgana's direction. "She right Elyan, you shouldn't underestimate me." Morgana says.

Within moments and a flick of Morgana's hand both Gwen and Elyan were thrown to the ground with nothing but the contact of magic. She rushed over picking up Gwen and her sword, pressing it against Gwen's neck. "Let her go Morgana!" Elyan yells. "Now, now Elyan we both know that I don't work that way. Now go get my dear brother and bring him here or I kill your sister here and now in front of you. GO!" Elyan looks at Gwen with longing. "I'll be back I promise." He tells her and runs out of the room.

ARTHUR POV

I fight side by side with Merlin and Leon, all of us using swords but I think that Merlin is using magic when Leon isn't looking but if we live through this I plan on Merlin telling Leon, Percival and Gwaine about it. "ARTHUR!" I turn to see Elyan running towards me in a haze.

"Elyan what's going on, where's Gwen?" I instantly becoming filled with worry. "That's why I'm here, Morgana has Gwen. We need to go." Those words made me go ridged in the inside but somehow I was still able to move. "Let's go."

As we reach the council chambers I'm scared of what I'm going to see. I open the door and there I see Morgana standing behind the chair that all the rulers of Camelot have sat in. Gwen sitting there unable to move. "Hello dear brother, it's been far to long." Morgana's wicked voice dripping with venom is ringing in my ears.

GWEN POV

As Elyan rushes away I just pray that nothing will happy. "Stop shaking Gwen, we're not strangers after all. Now sit." She instructs me.

I sit in Arthur's chair and suddenly invisible straps come around my wrists and ankles making me unable to get up. "What do you want from me Morgana?" I ask her, "I have nothing to offer you." I tell her. "Oh my dear Gwen I have some news that you'll be quite interested in but we should wait for Arthur to get here." As soon as she says that Arthur walks in.

"Hello dear brother, it's been far too long." Morgana says. "Let her go Morgana." He demands but all she does is lay her sword flat across my chest. "Now where's the fun in that? Now Guinevere are you ready to hear the news. I told you we'd wait until Arthur got here and here he is." I start to tremble a little. "What could you possibly have to tell us Morgana?" Arthur spits at her. She comes closer and whispers to me but I know that it's loud enough for Arthur and the others to hear.

"I'm responsible for the death of your baby, that not only brought back your feelings for Lancelot but killed your baby too." I let out a gasp and I start to cry. "No!" I cry out through my tears, this woman who I used to call my friend killed my baby. "YOU WITCH!" Arthur screams and starts to lurch forward but Morgana's blade comes up against my neck roughly. "Ah ah, one false move and she gets it." Morgana says and Arthur's takes a few steps back.

"There's one more thing you should know, it was a girl." That's when my tears really start to flow. I can see Arthur beginning to cry but trying to hold it back, Elyan welling up and Merlin and Leon looking sad and trying to contain the hurt that they're feeling. That's when Arthur starts up again. "YOU KILLED ME DAUGHTER!" And Morgana presses harder against my neck.

"Let her go Morgana, your fight is with me not with her." He says. "I know that but she's my leverage against you." Of course I am she knows that Arthur wouldn't see me hurt. "Let her go Morgana." Arthur demands again.

"Give me your kingdom and I will." She says. "No Arthur don't do it, my life isn't worth as much as the people." I beg him. He looks away from me and then looks back. "You can have the kingdom Morgana, let Guinevere go." I don't even have to see Morgana to know there's a smile on her face. "Perfect, just what I want to hear."

I feel the straps disappear from my wrists and ankles. She yanks me up roughly and presses the sword to me neck once more. "Arthur are you this is what you want?" Morgana asks. "Yes it is." He replies.

"Arthur as much as I love Gwen think about what you're doing. If we leave the people will have no one to fight for them. No hope, nothing." Merlin says and I agree with him silently. "She won't hurt the people Merlin, if she does she'll have no one to rule." Arthur says.

Suddenly I'm thrown roughly to the ground and a few seconds later I hear a door slam. I feel hands grab my by the arms and help me up. When I look up I'm gazing into Arthur's deep blue eyes.

"Why would you do that for me, give your entire kingdom when the people need you most?" I ask him. "Because I love you Guinevere and that will never change so long as I'm alive." I kiss him softly and I don't know why. I don't know if it's because he chose me over Camelot, if I'm just happy to be alive or if it's because we found out our lost baby was a daughter. Than the answer hits me and it dawned on me so brightly that I can't deny it.

I think I'm ready to let myself love Arthur Pendragon all over again.

 **Hi guys,**

 **So sorry for taking ages. I've had writers block, I've not been feeling the best and I've started back at school. Please give me reviews and tell me what you think. I have a question for any American readers, I'm curious about your school system. I know you get the entire summer off so do you get the entire winter off too for Christmas, I don't know why I'm wondering I just am.**

 **Xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9: Casual Embrace

CHAPTER 9

GWEN POV

We managed to escape the castle with nothing more than a few bumps and bruises, we're now in the forest surrounding Camelot quickly heading to try and find anyone who managed to escape Morgana's rathe.

The sky is rapidly growing darker and I don't currently see any shelter in sight. "Wait." I call out and everyone stops. "What is it Gwen?" Elyan asks quickly I can tell he is anxious to keep moving. "Where are we going? It's quickly heading into nightfall and there doesn't appear to be shelter in sight." I point out and all the boys glance between each other.

"I suggest we keep going until it gets too late to properly see and go from there." Leon says, deep in my mind I don't agree and I want to ask Merlin to use his magic but I don't know if Leon knows or if Merlin wants him to know so I keep quiet and follow along.

ARTHUR POV

Since the kiss and leaving the castle, Guinevere and I haven't spoken a direct word to each other. I wonder if she regrets it like she has every other time. I'm hoping she doesn't because that kiss felt genuine.

We've been travelling and the sky is almost pitch black. "Let's stop here for the night, I don't think Morgana will be coming after us now." I suggest and everyone stops.

We've managed to get a hot fire going and with the amount of wood and kindling we have it should last through the night, but it would probably need some help from Merlin. I walk over to him quietly while everyone else seems distracted. "Merlin," I whisper to him and he looks up, his eyes looking at me with worry.

"Yes Arthur," I quickly seem him glance over to the others and then back to me. "If anything should happen tonight do not hesitate to use your magic. I don't care that Leon is here, we must remain safe. I promise nothing will happen to you for using magic. Do you understand?" My voice comes out firm probably too much but do I really need to worry about that now?

"I understand sire." He goes back to what he was doing and so do I.

NO ONE POV

Everyone had settled and then became quiet, the only things that could be heard was the breathing of the 5 friends of Camelot, the crackling of the fire and leaves rustling in what was a very light wind. Guinevere couldn't sleep, the thoughts of the recently past events consumed her head like moths to a flame. "Arthur, are you awake?" Her voice in a mere whisper. "Yes," his voice in a quiet reply.

He gets up, his footsteps trying to me as soft as the can. He comes and sits behind Gwen as she faces the fire but she slowly rolls over. "Can't you sleep either?" He asks her. "No, I'm too worried for all the people in Camelot." She explains to him.

"May I?" He asks and she knows exactly what he means without words having to be said in between them. He lays down beside her, his chest becoming her pillow. His arm engulfs her small frame, as she snuggles closer to him. Almost immediately the both are about to fall asleep but Guinevere utters some words that catches Arthur's immediately attention. "I'm so sorry Arthur."

After that she fell into a peaceful sleep in Arthur's arms and he not long followed after.

The night was still. Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Elyan and Leon were far away from Morgana. Percival, Gwaine and all the survivors from Camelot were far away from everyone but safe. It grew later in the night but it was not still, forces plotted against those who lived to protect Camelot and help it become a kingdom in the time of Albion.

GWEN POV

Morning came quickly, well it felt like it but I know it didn't. It takes me a moment to remember the moment I had with Arthur last night. I look at where my hand rests, it lay softly over Arthur's as his hand is draped over the curve in of my torso. I glance back and I see Arthur still peacefully asleep. He needs it if we're going to survive this.

"Gwen, are you awake?" I look over and see Leon looking at me. "Yes, but Arthur isn't." I whisper to him, not wanting to wake Arthur even though I know I must shortly. "We need to move. Morgana could've sent guards after us to follow us and find the rest of Camelot." Leon commands and I nod. I roll over and put my hand against Arthur's shoulder, softly shaking him. "Arthur, Arthur you need to wake up." I say softly, hoping that I don't alarm him. If he wakes that is. "Hm." He mumbles.

"We need to move, we must go. Everyone else is up." This opens his eyes and he's more alert. "You shouldn't have let me sleep that long Guinevere," he says and we both sit up. "Well good morning to you too." I say, rolling my eyes.

We packed up quickly and got moving again, travelling as fast as our legs would carry us. We must keep moving so that we can find the survivors and form a battle plan.

 **Hey guys, look I know it's short and that I've have ages to type but since my last update I've only gotten one review and I know that I must update to get reviews but you also need to give me reviews to get me to update. PLEASE GUYS! Oh if you have any ideas tell me please. Massive writers block.**


	10. Chapter 10: As I Lay Dying

CHAPTER 10

ARTHUR POV

We've been walking for ½ a day and no words have been spoken between Guinevere and me. I've spoken to everyone but Gwen and she's done the same, everyone but me. I guess we don't really know what to say. I found out I lost a child but then we both found out we lost a daughter. Then the idea hits me, an idea that could maybe help us make peace with it.

I walk over to Guinevere and tap her on the shoulder. "Is everything alright?" Her voice shows no emotion, not any like it did last night. Elyan stops with her and soon so does everyone else. "Everything's fine Guinevere," I turn my eyesight to the others. "You lot continue on, I just need to discuss something with Guinevere." No one questions me, I can see Elyan hesitant to leave Gwen but soon enough he's walking with Merlin and Leon, with Gwen and I following behind.

"What did you want to talk about now Arthur?" Guinevere asks me. "Um well you see." I begin but she completely interrupts me. "Arthur, if this is about what I said when you traded Camelot for me or with what happened last night can we just let it be, please? Right now we need to focus on finding the others and saving the kingdom." She begins to walk away when I catch her arm. "You know that it's neither of those things I want to talk about Guinevere. You know what I want to talk about." I look deep into her eyes and I can see she knows exactly.

GWEN POV

I know he wants to talk about the baby but right now I'm not ready to discuss it. I had already made peace with the fact that my baby was gone and I know what Morgana said shouldn't change that but it does. The fact that she killed my baby and then I found out it was a girl changed everything. I had made peace with the fact that I lost the baby and that I would never know the gender of it but then Morgana went spilled everything and my heart shattered again.

"You're right Arthur, I do know what you want to talk about but I'm not ready. Not ready to have my heart break all over again because of one little conversation. Please just save it for another time." I look at him through my eyelashes and he doesn't say anything. He just slowly leans down and kisses me. I don't pull away because I love how it feels but I know that the kiss can't go on forever. "We should re-join the others." I whisper to him.

"I hope that you still love me Guinevere because without you, I have nothing." He tells me. "I do Arthur I always have." I reply. As we walk towards the others I didn't realise it at first because of how natural it felt. Arthur and I were walking with our hands and fingers laced with one another.

During this part of the journey all of us were actually talk a lot more. Jokes were made, some pointed at Arthur which only made me laugh as well. Something I haven't done in a long time. That's when it starts. People falling from trees and running in from out of nowhere.

Swords were being clashed together and thrown at each other, people yelling and screaming. I honestly don't know how we've come out of worse battles without a headache because I can feel one coming on and I know that we've been in worse fights than this. "Gwen watch out!" I hear Elyan yell out to me. I turn around see another man come charging towards me, sword ready to plunge straight into my chest. I swing my sword around and it bangs with his, defending me from is fatal attack. "We can't hold on much longer," I hear Leon's voice call amongst all the noise. "Merlin now would be a good time." Arthur cries as he shoves more attackers to the ground.

The words that come out of Merlin's mouth I don't understand, not only because it was quick but because it was in a completely different language. The rest of the attackers fly to ground unconscious and I see Leon standing their stunned. "Leon, don't be afraid. We don't have time to explain but Merlin is on our side. I promise." Arthur's words are so reassuring I don't see how anyone could not believe them.

NO ONE POV

They continued to walk but at a slower pace as they needed to get some energy back. That's when it happened. Twigs snapping and footsteps growing closer. "Get behind me." Arthur whispers drawing his sword. They all line up behind in the order of Leon, Elyan, Gwen and lastly Merlin. It all happened so quickly. Footsteps were rushed, a sword was swung and not a second later the blade was at Gwaine's neck. "Better watch where you put that mate, someone could get seriously hurt." His humour still intact despite the current turn of awful events.

As it happen Gwaine and Percival had managed to get more than half of Camelot's people out but some still remained under the wrath of Morgana.

Morgana sat in what was once called her room and now is again. I white sheets still unchanged since Gwen last changed them. Her mind racing as she plotted against her enemies whom she once called friends, even family. The castle was abuzz with Morgana's knights and the remaining servants who'd been captured by her men and now made to serve them and to fulfil their desires. Helios, Morgana's right hand was quickly helping to plan the final battle of Albion so that Morgana would win.

But as the witch lay to sleep, visions haunted her mind. Ones that she would do anything to stop. Visions of her death, of the battle between herself and her enemies, but the one thing that remained unclear was who Emrys was and she hoped that these visions would be wrong. Because as powerful as Morgana was and how many deaths she'd caused she herself was afraid to die.

GWEN POV

Gwaine led us to the Safe Haven where he and the rest of Camelot and settled. As soon as I saw everyone my servant instincts kicked in. I immediately went over to all of the women and their children to see if they were all alright. There's no way in a night would Gaius have been able to get around to everyone.

"You're a very kind lady for helping us, even though you aren't Gaius's assistant." The lady says to me as I rub some ointment on her daughter's arms. "I do it because it's the right thing to do and I like helping others." I smile at her. "You know dear, forgive me for saying so but even though you betrayed the king he still looks at you with love. He's glanced over a few times." When she says that I feel my body become stiff but then shake it away.

"I didn't betray him, I was enchanted by Morgana's magic." I look at the woman's eyes and they immediately become worried. "Oh my dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" I stop her right there. "It's ok, I didn't expect the people to know. Now if you'll excuse I do need to attend to some others." I gently walk away from the woman and her daughter.

ARTHUR POV

I watch Guinevere attend to the people and it brings me joy. This is why she'd make a great queen. She knows the people, she loves the people and she knows how they want their king to rule. She can communicate with them and they listen to her because she's such a kind and gentle spirit. "My lord," Percival's voice interrupts my thoughts. I look at him. "Yes?"

"Leon, sent me over. He wants to start discussing how we're going to take back Camelot." I nod my head and follow him over to where Leon and the other knights are.

The chatter was constant, things from Morgana's magic to the remodelling of the castle was brought up even though rebuilding wasn't our first or top priority. "Suppose we do get in, we defeat Morgana's knights and capture Morgana herself, what happens after that?" I knew Gwaine was going to be the one to ask that sort of question.

"I've actually thought about that," a voice pipes up. I look over my shoulder and there stands Guinevere, who doesn't seemed to be fazed by the situation at all. "I propose that we select a handful or maybe 5 or 6 people from different parts of the upper and lower town, we get them to ask around on what they think would be a fair and just punishment and they can tell us. The people should have a say in what happens to Morgana as her wrongdoings has caused them great deals of harm. Besides you want to be a king that values their opinion, why not start now?" When she says that I'm amazed, when did she have time to think about this? As soon as we got here she dived right into helping Gaius and Merlin treat the injured.

"I think that's an excellent plan Gwen," Elyan pipes up. "Are we all in agreement then?" I ask and all of the knights nod.

GWEN POV

I hadn't realised how dark it had gotten until the natural light that was coming into this cave had faded in a dark door to the outside. We had lit multiple fires in here so that heard be enough light for people to see and enough heat to keep warm, considering we had no blankets or anything, because really I don't think grabbing bed sheets was the first thing on everyone's mind when it came to escaping.

As it grows late almost everyone is asleep, especially all the children. I feel bad for them, it isn't the life they deserve to be living, this is an awful thing that they'll have to remember from their childhood, well if they remember and I just hope we can fix it for them. I hear a footsteps outside and I slowly get to my feet. "Elyan," I whisper, grabbing my sword. I see him look up, "yes."

"There's something or someone outside." My voice has alarm in it and he gets up slowly not want to disturb anyone and cause a panic, plus we're on first watch. "Let's go, but be careful." We wander outside and it's quiet once more. I look around and see does Elyan but there's nothing here. "I must have been hearing things." I sigh, everything must be getting to me.

"GWEN LOOK OUT!" Elyan shoves me out of the way and when I look up I see him battling one of Morgana's knights, but we killed them all. I watch them fight, I'd help but I don't see an opening for me to help fight. That's when I see Elyan stab the man, I can't see where but I can see him fall to the ground in front of my brother. He turns around to me, "he must have followed us. We killed everyone else." I nod in agreement, "Gwen, I…" Before he could finish, the metal blade of the attacker come through my brother's chest.

"ELYAN!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I watch him fall to the ground and Morgana's knight take his final breath. I drop my sword, tears streaming down my face before I even realise and I fall down beside my brother. I pull him into my arms but he's already gone as I can't feel a heartbeat. "No, Elyan, please no." I cry even harder. He's all the family I had left and now he's gone.

"Gwen," I look over and see Gwaine come towards me. "He's dead," I cry. He kneels down beside me and his arms come around me. "Shh, Gwen, shh. I'm so sorry, I know you loved him more than anything." This is the most genuine affection that I've ever seen Gwaine give. I cry so hard. My brother is gone, I have nothing left.

 **Hey Hey, so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I had some writers block and needed inspiration, plus my friend's girlfriend is on my case about nothing, oh dear oh dear. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Thoughts Consume

CHAPTER 11

 **Possible Dark Gwen, enjoy**

GWEN POV

It's like something shuts off inside me. I emerge myself from Gwaine's arms, turn away from him and I wipe my tears away. "Get rid of the bodies." I say, there's no waver in my voice. No emotion. No nothing. "Gwen, are you sure. You just lost…" I feel myself harder at the sound of Gwaine's voice. "I said get rid of them."

I turn and look at him, he seems shocked by my expression. "What's going on out here?" I see Merlin and Arthur emerge from the entrance of the cave. "Elyan was killed." My voice comes out in a mere whisper as I don't have the courage to say the words loudly. I step away from standing in front of my dead brother so that they can see him and they both gasp. "Gwen, are you alright?" Those are Merlin's first words but Arthur has said nothing. "No Merlin. I'm not." I walk past them and back to the others.

ARTHUR POV

I'm too shocked to say anything. Elyan has died. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Merlin yells at me and I look at him. "What have I done now Merlin?" I look at him blankly as I don't want to cry, I can't not now. He was my friend but I can't be weak.

"How could you not say anything to her Arthur? She's clearly hurting and you say nothing." I completely ignore Merlin and speak to Gwaine. "What happened?" He straightens out his shoulders and speaks, "I don't know. I heard Gwen cry and came out. I saw her holding Elyan's lifeless body and the dead man of Morgana's underneath him. You'll have to ask her what happened." I nod.

The three of us stand inside, amongst all of the sleeping men, women and children. I see Guinevere, she's leaning sitting in front of one of the fires, that sill burns brightly. I can see the tear stain on her face as she brings her knees to her chest with her arms around them and rests her head on top. "What do I do Merlin?" I can't believe I'm asking him for advice. "Go to her Arthur, comfort her. She might not be showing it but she's dying on the inside for the loss of her brother. Believe me I know what it's like, I watched my father die."

I'm shocked, Merlin told me he never knew his father. "You told me that you never knew your father, when did you meet him?" I see a look of pain cross Merlin's face. "The dragon lord Balinor, he was my father. Because of everything I couldn't say anything, Gaius us told me before we had left."

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "It was a long time ago. Now go to Gwen, she needs you more than ever."

I walk over to Gwen and sit down next to her but she doesn't say anything and neither do I, at least for a while. The warmth of the fire manages to seep through all of my armour so I actually feel warm inside. I can see the tear stains on her face, they aren't fresh ones those as she has stopped crying. "Are you alright Guinevere?" I finally speak up but now I'm not so sure if it was the right thing to do.

"No Arthur of course I'm not alright. I just watched my brother be murdered in front of me and I didn't even get to say goodbye." The tone of her voice clearly states she hurts. "I'm sorry. I know that this must be hard for you. He was all the family you had left. If there's anything I can do please tell me." I say but quietly in my mind I consider myself her family. "There is." I look at her. "What is it? Anything?"

"You help me get prepared to leave tonight." I'm immediately confused by this answer. "Leave, leave where?"

"To kill Morgana."

GWEN POV

I made my mind up and I knew that Arthur wouldn't approve. "Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed." His voice is in a whisper, trying not to wake everyone. "She needs to pay for what she's done." I desperately want to look at him but I'm afraid of what I might see so I keep my eyes on the fire. I'm afraid to see eyes looking at me that aren't the ones I feel in love with.

"I'm not going to send you to your death Guinevere. You said yourself that the people should decide what happens to her, we were all in agreement on that." I know he's right but now my mind is set on getting revenge for Elyan's sake. "I know what, but she must pay for what she's done." My voice is bitter and cruel which is very unusual for me. "Guinevere please, reconsider."

Arthur begging me breaks my heart and it breaks it even more when I lie. "Fine, I won't go." I try to sound as honest as I can and Arthur seems to believe it. "There was one other thing I wanted to talk about." He says. "Yes?" I ask.

"Can we name our baby girl?" I'm startled. "What, why?" I realise that my voice was a little loud and I look around to make sure I woke no one. The only others who seem to be awake are Merlin and Gwaine. "So that we can help mourn our baby." I start to cry and I little and I nod. "Ok. I have a name." I whisper, trying to contain my sobs. "What is it?" He asks me.

"Valerie." I tell him and he looks at me softly. "It's beautiful Guinevere. Little Valerie Pendragon." When he says that my tears start to flow. He pulls me into his arms and I lean into his chest, I feel safe with him. I always have. "It'll be alright Guinevere, it'll be alright." He comforts me and plants a kiss lightly on the top of my head.

I stare plainly at the fire whilst Arthur holds me. Morgana will get what's coming to her. She killed my brother and she killed my baby. That is something she can't get away with.

FEW HOURS LATER

I manage to wiggle my way out of Arthur's arms, it breaks my heart to leave him but I know this is something I have to do. I make sure he's still sleeping when I stand up because I know that if he wakes he'll never let me out of my sight.

I wander over and pop a little bit of food into a bag. Merlin had magically made some appear without too many questions but had to explain to Leon, Percival and Gwaine about his magic. I grab a sword and quietly sip to the exit of the cave. Percival and Leon are on watch so I have to be quiet or I'm screwed.

I slowly sneak out and I can't see Percival or Gwaine anywhere and I hope that they haven't spotted me. As I walk away in the night I feel a slight pang of fright in my chest, the feeling that tells me not to go and to listen to Arthur. But I know that I can't do that. I want Morgana's reign to end and personally I'd be happy to be the one to make that happen.

I slowly walk through the forest, the sky getting slightly lighter but still dark. I should sleep a little now so that I have energy for the daytime. I lay on the ground but I don' start a fire, I close my eyes and my brother's face flashes under my eyelids. I miss so much, I want him here to tell me everything will be ok. I feel myself drifting off quickly I must be tired and soon enough everything is black.

I wake up and I can hear a few birds chirping. I look at the sky and its gotten light but not to the point of sunrise yet. I scramble to my feet, gather my things and start walking again. I don't know how long it'll take me to reach Camelot but I know that when I do, I will bring Morgana's reign to an end.

ARTHUR POV

I wake up and I'm confused as to why Guinevere isn't in my arms and the worst hits me. I jump to my feet checking everywhere and outside but she isn't here.

"Arthur," I turn and see Merlin there, "is everything ok?" I shake my head. "It's Guinevere, she's gone."

 **Sorry for taking ages, lot's going on. My mum's man was around for the weekend and when he's there I don't get lots of time to myself, argh. Enjoy and please review and favourite.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Beginning of the End

CHAPTER 12

ARTHUR POV

I didn't know what to do. I felt like I stopped breathing for a moment. "Arthur what do you mean she's gone?" Merlin's sharp voice pulls me out of my daze. "She's gone to Camelot."

I push past him and I start to gather up my things. "Why has she gone there and why are you packing?" Concern laced between every syllable of his words. "She's gone to kill Morgana and I'm going after her." I strap my sword to my belt.

"Arthur you can't go." I look at him in disbelief. "Why not Merlin? I can't let her do this, she is sentencing herself to death. I can't let her die." I don't want to lose Guinevere, not for good. I can't rule Camelot without her.

"Then let me go after her." I look at Merlin like he's a mad man. "No, I have to do this. I can't let her die at Morgana's hand. She's blinded by hatred and hurt Merlin. She's seeking Morgana's blood to avenge Elyan. If I don't go Guinevere will surely die." I look at the ground as I say those words as I don't want to think them, let only believe they're possible.

"All the more reason for me to go. Neither you nor Gwen have magic and it's my destiny to defeat Morgana. Maybe the time is now. If you go in there at a disadvantage both of you will die and Camelot will suffer. I can protect Gwen, you know that now Arthur so please let me do this." I understand that he loves Guinevere as I much as I do and I know that's he right.

"There's a time where I would've doubted you or thought you were crazy Merlin but you're right. Go after Gwen, please keep her safe. But if anything happens to her, I will have your head." I mean it this time. It's not an empty threat like times before. If anything happens to her under his care I will kill him.

"You have my word Arthur."

MERLIN POV

I take off with a sword and a bit of food. There's no telling as to how early Gwen left but she's clearly gotten a head start. For all I know she could've left hours or minutes before we realised.

I head in the direction of Camelot, at this rate I should arrive there tomorrow if I stop for the night. My legs are trying to carry me as fast as they can, at any moment anything could happen to Gwen. I know she can put up a fight but she won't stand a chance on her own. Especially if someone attacks her with magic.

I've been travelling for a while and I think due to the position of the sun it may be about midday. I swing the pack of my shoulder, grab some food, and sip a bit of water from my sack ( **A/N: those things that they use to contain water that look to be made from animals. I don't know what they're called so if you know please tell me for future reference.)** And I continue on my journey eating the food as I walk. That's when it catches my eye. Footprints, about the size of a woman's. It must be Gwen's.

GWEN POV

It looks about midday. I can't be that far from Camelot by the looks of things I should be there by nightfall if I make good time and don't stop. I walk further and eat a little in my travels. I do wish I had someone with me to keep me company but this is my quest and my quest alone.

The sun has begun to set and I think I can see the tops of the towers connected to the castle, with any luck I should be able to make it inside unnoticed by anyone that could be helping Morgana. Slowly what should've set in before sets in now, what will happen if I fail, if she gets me, will she kill me, will she use me as leverage against Arthur again? I shake it away because I know why I'm doing this and it's all for the right reasons. For Elyan and for my baby girl, Valerie. She didn't deserve to die that why and I only wish that she was still here.

It has fallen long past nightfall and I'm approaching the lower town of Camelot, from what I can see there are none of Morgana's guards around. I walk through the towns and its dead quiet, not a soul in sight, not even a baby's cry. What has Morgana done? I get closer and closer to my home with every step, when I feel I tap on my back. I'm about to draw my sword but as I turn around I see that it's only a young child. "Excuse me, do you have anything to eat?" This young girl looks so innocent.

I nod and pull an apple out of my bag. I hand it to her and her little face lights up as she bites into it. "Girl, what are you doing out here?" I see a woman appear who must be her mother. "She gave me food mummy." The girl says as her mummy lifts her into her arms.

"That was very kind of you My Lady, I suggest you find shelter and quickly. If Morgana's guards catch you I can't say your fate will be a pleasant one." The woman addresses me so formally she must know who I am. "Please call me Gwen, and don't worry that's exactly why I'm here, to kill Morgana." The woman's face is shocked. "Gwen, what on earth has caused this? I understand this is your home and you and the king want I back but you've come on your own. What has caused this, if I may ask?" I look at the ground and then back at the woman.

"She killed my brother Sir Elyan and she,…she, she um she killed mine and Arthur's baby even though I was just about a week or so pregnant." I wipe a stray tear, my emotions can't get the better of me now.

The woman gasps and looks at me with great disappear, "oh dear I'm so sorry." I shake my head, "its fine. I better go, my house isn't too far from here and besides my guess is that Morgana's guards should be patrolling here very soon and if you're caught seen with me there's no telling what will happen." We bid each other goodnight and I make my way further into town, closer to my home.

MERLIN POV

There's no more I can do now as it's the dead of night, I can barely see and I can't risk anyone seeing me use magic, that's if anyone is out here. I set up a camp of sorts, I start a fire and I rest against a tree. As I close my eyes I just hope that Gwen is safe somewhere, unharmed and that Arthur has formed a good plan, preferably with the part of his brain that isn't completely pigheaded.

I felt as those as soon as I closed my eyes that they just opened again and I hadn't slept but that clearly isn't the case. The sky is a pale blue and I can see birds zipping above me, it's still early but I need to get moving. I stomp out the rest of the embers from the fire, I gather my things, keep my sword in my hand as I know I'm close to Camelot and I get moving.

ARTHUR POV

We've formed a plan and hopefully it's a good one. We've even got the people's help, well the men anyway we wanted the women and children to stay here until we send horses and carts for them as we need them to stay safe. "Arthur, you're sure this'll work?" Gwaine asks and I look at him. "It has to because otherwise Camelot is lost." I tell him, it better work and the only reason Gwen doesn't know about it is because her reaction must be believable that's if when Merlin finds her he doesn't tell her.

 **Sorry for taking forever it was bugging at my nerves too. I've just had lots on my plate. But also to I will say this now: More reviews=more motivation, longer chapters and faster typing. Less reviews= slower and shorter everything. Xx alex.**


	13. Chapter 13: Is This The End Of Guinevere

CHAPTER 13

GWEN POV

It's early in the morning, I poke my head outside my house and the streets are quiet but no doubt there are guards on patrol.

I slowly walk up towards the castle and that's when I seeing the guards standing the citadel, I need to make a distraction but what? I'm wracking my brain for anything I can think of, when it comes to me. I quickly and I know how dangerous it is, start a local fire that could spread but not easily so I'm confident no one will get hurt. "FIRE, FIRE!" I cry out, run and hide.

I watch people come out of their homes and guards appear to take care of it. I look through a gap to the entrance of the castle and all of the guards have left their posts, this is my chance. I sneak behind everyone, through the courtyard, up the stairs and now I'm inside. All that's left now is to find Morgana.

I wander through little hallways and through passages that was a secret between servants and that's when I reach Morgana's room. I peer around the corner and I see guards standing at her door. How am I going to distract them? I can't exactly light a fire right here without being seen and I have no magic. Suddenly the alarm bells sound and the guards go running from their post, most likely on Morgana's orders. This is either just my luck or something worse is about to happen. I sneak up to the door and peer inside, from what I can see Morgana is lying in bed, asleep, facing away from me. I slowly sneak in and shut the door, thankfully I've worked here long enough to know which doors are creaky and what aren't.

I slowly walk over to Morgana, drawing my sword as I do. I stand next to her bed unsure of what to do next when her icy voice seeps into my eyes.

"Good morning Gwen, you normally you should make a time or arrange a meeting to see the Queen but because it's you I'll make an exception." She rolls over to look at me, with my sword pointed at her chest. "Get up." I demand by voice being as cold as I can manage.

She stands up slowly, her hands raised. "What do I owe this early morning visit?" Her voice sounding all sweet like how it used to. "You killed my brother." I glare at her and her eyes look as playful as ever. "Yes, sorry about that." She doesn't even seem sorry.

"You've taken everything away from me Morgana. You tried to kill me when Arthur and I went on our first date, I was meant to marry Arthur and you brought Lancelot back to come between us by enchanting me, you killed my baby girl and now you've killed my brother. What could I have possibly done to make you hate me to much?" I look at the woman who I used to call me friend, who now is someone I barely recognise.

"You're destined to rule a kingdom that rightfully belongs to me and I can't let that happen Gwen." With a flick of her hand I feel myself lifted off the ground and thrown backwards, hitting my head hard against the hard stone fall. My vision starts to blur and I see her coming closer, that's when I black out.

MERLIN POV

This is one of those many times where Arthur would make a crack at me for my stupidness. I've managed to set off the alarms and now all of the guards have come running. I know using magic with people around wouldn't be a good idea and would get the villagers questioning Arthur's judgement, so for now I'm trying to fight them off as best I can with my sword, which isn't working very well as there's so many knights.

Soon enough they captured me and I've managed to lose my sword in the process. They haul me off to the castle and drag me inside, I can only imagine what fate lies ahead, magic will only be used if necessary because they longer Morgana doesn't know, the better.

I'm about to enter the room where the King would address his prisoners when I hear it and see it just as the doors open. "GET YOU HANDS OFF HER!" I scream and I lock eyes with the devil herself. "How kind of you to join us Merlin, please come in." Morgana's voice is dripping with poison, I can only hope that Arthur has already left to come here.

ARTHUR POV

We should be at Camelot by nightfall if we make good time, don't stop and keep moving at the quick pace we are now. "Arthur are you sure this'll work?" Gwaine asks me. "It has to, we don't have another plan. Besides, believe me I never thought I'd say this, Merlin knows what he's doing plus we have his magic on our side. So long as we regain Camelot and save Guinevere I don't care how we do it." I tell him and he nods, his cheeky smile coming out.

"Well make sure that there's a whole lot of rum provided when we win because I plan on celebrating." I roll my eyes but I nod in agreement. I think we're going to need a lot more than rum after this.

GWEN POV

I slowly wake and I'm greeted with the sight on the grey floor. I immediately sit up and look around. Morgana is sitting in what is meant to be Arthur's chair. "How nice of you to join us Gwen." I go to move my hands but they've been tied.

"If you're going to kill me Morgana just get on with it. At least then I'll be with my family, all of which you and Uther have killed." I sneer at her. "On the contrary Gwen, I'm not going to kill you. I still have use for you."

I stare at her with great concern, "what on earth could you need me for?" She gets out of her chair, comes close and crouches down in front of me. "Well Camelot can't rule with a broken king and you can't become queen if there is no king. Revenge is so sweet." She smirks, her eyes playful. It takes me a moment. "You vindictive bitch!" I scream in her face and she scowls.

Out of nowhere a hard slap come across my cheek. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I whip my head around, despite the pain and I see Merlin there being escorted by two guards. Oh no. "Merlin, what are you doing here?" I whisper as they shove him to the ground next to me.

"I came after you. I told Arthur not to, you know why." And I do, Merlin has magic and that is what we need right now against Morgana. "This was really stupid of you Gwen, you'll get yourself killed." He whispers.

"Oh Merlin's right Gwen, coming here without anyone else. Stupid plan. But now that you're both here why not put on a show. I'm having a feast with my men tonight, Gwen you can serve the food and wine, Merlin you can be the entertainment." I look at her like she's crazy but Merlin doesn't do anything.

"Take them to the cells." I feel myself being harshly lifted from the ground and Morgana sits back in her chair. The woman is crazy and she isn't the person that I grew to love as a friend, a sister even. She's nothing more than a witch and I hope that when the time comes, she's shown no mercy.

I sit in the cell with Merlin and neither of us has said anything. "Thank you, for you know coming after me. I don't know what would be happening right now if you weren't here." I tell him and glance out the little cell window, the sky has gotten dark and it's approaching dusk. "It's fine. I had to convince Arthur not to come so that he could stay and form a plan." He replies and rolls his eyes, even now he still thinks Arthur's an idiot.

"Well hopefully it's a good plan." I try to restore some faith but it doesn't work.

AT THE FEAST

Out of all of the feasts I've served at, this one was by far the worst. Morgana's partner Helios, all of his men kept touching me, making me squirm away. Merlin on the other hand was being made to juggle and do all other sorts of tricks that he shouldn't have to be doing. I hope Arthur arrives soon.

Just as my thoughts cloud my head, a guard from the lower town comes bursting in. "My Lady, apologise for the interruption but Prince Arthur, other knights of Camelot and some men of the village are making their way here." My heart soars at the news and I lock eyes with Merlin, who seems just as happy as I am. Men begin to stand but Morgana's voice booms over them.

"STOP MOVING." And they do, all eyes are on her. "Let them come here. Thank you Dominic." She dismisses the knight, "grab the girl and the boy."

I drop the jug of wine to get away but the men are too strong and two of them, ones who kept trying to touch me I might add, now have me by the arms in a strong grip. I try to struggle but their grip gets tighter. "Stop struggling Guinevere or I'll let them have their way with you." Morgana says and I immediately stop. I look over and see Merlin being held as well. I know he won't use his magic because Morgana can't know yet.

Suddenly Arthur and the knights appear in the door and they look like they've been through hell. "Let them go Morgana, you've done enough." He says. "Now why would I do that?" She asks, still staying seated.

"You're quarrel is with me not them now let them go." He demands again. "Bring them to the centre." Both Merlin and I are put on our knees in front of Morgana facing Arthur. "You know what Arthur I feel bad for you, let them have Merlin. He's no use to anyone anyway." She says. I watch Merlin go stand next to Arthur and he's handed a sword.

 _If only you knew,_ I think to myself. I hear the feet of Morgana's chair screech back and her footsteps coming closer. Suddenly the man behind me has released me from his grasp but then I feel a dagger at my throat and I look up to see Morgana standing there. "Merlin, go and check on the people. Make sure they're alright." Arthur instructs and Merlin leaves but he doesn't turn the way he should to go to the town but deeper into the castle. What is going on? Fortunately none of Morgana's people pick up on it.

"Let her go Morgana, I won't do this with you again." Arthur says. "Now, now brother you know I don't work that way. Now I've already explain to Gwen here what's going to happen and now I will explain to you. Either you die or she dies, it's a win, win for me as much as I'd hate to kill a friend." I can tell she's putting on the pouty face by the tone of her voice.

"You're bluffing." He says. "No I'm not. Would you like to find out?" She asks pressing the blade harder against my throat. "Arthur please don't do this again, let me die, fight for Camelot. Don't let Morgana win, my life is worth nothing compared to the millions of peoples who will suffer at Morgana's hand." I beg him.

Suddenly everyone's heads including mine goes to the servant's entrance of the room to see some of the men have fallen unconscious. "Too much wine probably. Now where were we?" Morgana whips my head around to face Arthur once more.

"Your life, you living means everything to me Guinevere." He says, a sad look in his eyes. "You know what, why don't we take this outside? Maybe the cold air will speed up your decision." She brings me to my feet and makes me walk. "Helios dear, you can come. Every other one of you men stays, I have a feeling we won't be needing them." She says and makes me walk with everyone else in tow.

OUTSIDE

I stand up the top of the stairs with Morgana holding a knife to my throat, Helios standing next to her and everyone else at the foot of the stairs maybe about a metre away with magic preventing them from coming any closer (like a wall), everyone except Merlin. Where is he?

"So Arthur, have you made your decision?" Before he can answer I hear Merlin's voice from behind. I see Helios fall out of the side of my eyes and Morgana whips around still holding me. "You have magic," her voice laced with disbelief. "Yes Morgana." He whispers. She turns a little and Merlin walks into front of me, now we're standing side on the top of the stairs. "Well, well Merlin. Join me and together we can take over Camelot, magic will no longer be feared." She offers him.

"No Morgana because as you're well aware. I'm you doom." I feel her freeze behind me at Merlin's comment. "You're Emrys." She whispers and he nods. Suddenly Morgana steps away from me and I look at her. Her expression in pure terror. Suddenly her hands are on my chest and she pushes me backwards. I stumble and I fall. I feel my head hit something hard and I black out but not before I hear my name. "GUINEVERE!" and then nothing.

ARTHUR POV

I see her fall down the stairs and I scream. "GUINEVERE!" She lays there unmoving and I can't get to her because of Morgana's stupid spell, this wasn't part of the plan to come outside. "It's over Morgana." I bring my attention back to Merlin and Morgana. "No Emrys, don't do this." She begs him.

"You've lost, you harmed too many people and now you will pay." He says. I watch him raise the sword and Morgana is too powerless to do anything. I see the sword go into her chest and she falls at Merlin's feet. As he pulls out the sword she too is unmoving. I feel the spell go away and I rush over to Guinevere, pulling her into my shaking arms. That's when I feel it, the blood on my hands. I look at the side of her head and there's so much blood, enough that it's now staining her clothes. What I fear most has come to play. At this very moment Guinevere could die, right here in my arms.

 **Sorry for taking so long, very busy and exams are coming up soon. Guys listen, I need more reviews from you. Thank you to Larasmith who has reviewed almost every chapter I think. Please reviews means motivation which means I type faster. Xx. Look out for the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: A future hoped for

CHAPTER 14

ARTHUR POV

It's been a week and Camelot has just about recovered from Morgana vicious reign, well almost everyone. Guinevere still hasn't woken from her fall down the stairs. I laid her in my bed so that she'd be comfortable even though she's unconscious. Merlin has attended to her, magic and all but she still hasn't woken, we're all getting worried. I sleep in a chair that I placed next to the bed, my head resting on the mattress by her side. I'm too afraid to leave her in case she wakes. I've only left to attend to urgent matters that I need to see to, which is when I get Merlin or one of the knights to sit with her.

It's almost midday and neither Guinevere nor I have moved from our spot. She lays there, quietly breathing and unmoving. If I lose her again, for good I don't know what I'll do. I hear the door open but I don't turn my head.

"Arthur," I hear Merlin's voice but it isn't confident and sure like it normally has been but now worried and concerned. This is what makes me get up. I rise from the chair and look at him, his face has fear and worry written all over it. "Um there's something we need to discuss. I spoke to Gaius and he said that this is something you should know. The magic I used to heal Gwen should've worked, just like it did when Morgana hit her head and I healed her." He explains.

"Then why hasn't it worked Merlin," my tone a lot more harsh than it should've been. "I read a book or two and the only reason that it isn't working is because someone else has placed magic on Gwen and my bet it was Morgana." I fold my arms and look to the ground, then back at Merlin.

"You can save her can't you?" I ask him, afraid of the answer I'll get. "There's only so much I can do Arthur, I can try and break through the magic but I suggest that we wait another day or two, to see if anything changes. But Arthur, my abilities can only stretch so far…" I cut him off there.

"I can't live without her Merlin. I refuse to lose her again." I say, "I know Arthur." I look at him like he's crazy. "No Merlin, no you don't know. I should never have sent her away in the first place, I should've investigated as to why she kissed Lancelot. I should've believed in her, I was a fool to send her away. She means everything to me Merlin, as much as I love Camelot it means nothing to me without her by my side." I can actually feel myself starting to well up with tears.

"I will come back in two days and try the magic, but if anything changes get Gaius or myself." I nod, "thank you Merlin. You're a loyal friend and I know you will do your best." He nods in my direction and disappears behind the door once more.

I sit back down beside Guinevere and I resume what I have spent almost all of the past week doing. Sitting by her side waiting for something, anything to happen. I watch her carefully. Her chest rising and falling, hands folded over her stomach and her hair laying softly beside her. I requested some of the maids to come in and attended to Guinevere: brush her hair and give her some perfume. More so at their request not mine because it seemed highly improper to bath Guinevere whilst she is unconscious and I don't want to leave her side which would be even more inconsiderate of me.

If she doesn't wake I don't know if I'll ever be the same again and if that's the case than I'm not fit to rule Camelot and if I believe that then all is lost for the kingdom.

Two days have passed and there is still no change. I brush my hand along her forehead and she feels rather warm, it must just be the constant fire I have Merlin attended to so it doesn't die out. A few minutes later Merlin walks in, carrying a rather thick book which I think I've seen before but that isn't important. "How is she? Any change?"

He comes over and stands next to me. "No, no change but her forehead seems rather warm." I tell him and a frown comes deeply across his brow. He stands on the other side of me and feels her forehead. "This isn't right." He says and steps back.

"Merlin, what is it? What's wrong?" I ask and he begins to walk back towards the door. "I need to get Gaius. I'll be back." I'm left stunned at Merlin's sudden reaction and I don't know what to do.

It's only moments before her returns with Gaius who heads straight for Guinevere and places a hand on her head. I stand up and look at Gaius who is looking at Guinevere uncertainly. "This isn't right, this shouldn't be happening." He looks up at me.

"Is everything alright?" I ask. Even though I know that something's wrong. "The magic, it's becoming too much in her system. Merlin needs to try the spell now." He looks at Merlin whose already looking in his book. Suddenly I hear Guinevere's breathing quicken and immediately start to panic.

"Guinevere, Guinevere!" I say, slightly shaking her but nothing happens. I feel her becoming warmer and this is when I begin to get anxious. "Merlin, hurry up!" I yell at him. "I going as fast as I can Arthur, this spell isn't one I can remember off the top of my head." He replies.

"Well you better start trying." I snap at him. Her breathing only quickens more and Gaius keeps dabbing a cool wash cloth on her to try and control the fever. "Ok, I've got it. Arthur step away." Merlin instructs and despite my best instincts I do.

As he begins I becoming worried, Guinevere has tiny beads of sweat running along the side of her face, her chest is rising and falling all too rapidly and I'm trying to keep the worst thought of what could happen to her out if my mind. Suddenly it all stops, Merlin isn't speaking and Guinevere isn't breathing rapidly. Wait, she isn't breathing at all. "Guinevere," I say and step closer to her. I look at her and I can't believe it. I have no words and I don't know what to do. I see Gaius grab her wrist and then set it back down gently. "There's no pulse Sire, I'm sorry." I can tell he's sad too and Merlin but I'm experiencing too much to describe.

Now I'm furious, I walk over to the other side of the room and I start throwing things on the ground in rage. I just lost the one thing in my life that I love, everything that I was living for is gone. She meant everything to me. She made me smile and laugh, she knew how to put me in my place, she was fair and just but kind and loving at the same time. Guinevere was perfect and she would've been the perfect Queen. As to how a spirit like hers wasn't put into the body of a princess I'll never know. In a way I'm thankful because it means I got to love and cherish her but now I guess that's gone.

"I hope you're going to clean that up," I hear a voice whisper behind me. My eyes widen and I turn around. I see Gaius helping her sit up and Merlin is smiling I rush to her side. I take her in my arms and hers slowly wrap around my neck. "I'm not going to let you make Merlin do it." She whispers and I can't help but laugh. "I thought I lost you." I say. She moves away and looks me in the eyes. "You'll never lose me." She brushes her fingers across my cheek and I didn't realise they felt wet. I've been crying and I didn't even know it. "Marry me Guinevere, I love you so much and I don't what to let you go again." I ask her.

She nods quickly. "Yes Arthur, yes with all my heart." She says and kisses me. _Cough, cough._ I turn around and Merlin and Gaius are standing their quite awkwardly. "Right, um Merlin please alert the servants that they should be preparing for a wedding." I tell him. "Yes Arthur, anything else?" He asks. "Clean up that mess over there will you?" "ARTHUR!" Guinevere hits me on the arm and I look at her. She's giving me a stern look but I see the playfulness. "No, nothing else thank you."

I hear them leave, now it's just Guinevere and I. "So maybe we can just have normal lives for the next few weeks or so, that'd be nice?" She asks. "Yeah, sounds good." I agree. I think after everything all of us, especially she deserves that. "So is Morgana gone?" I nod and she seems relieved but almost sad at the same time.

"What's wrong?" I ask, I thought she'd be happy, "aren't you happy Morgana is gone?" She shrugs. "I don't know. A part of me is glad that she's gone and her reign of terror will be over but then a part of me will miss my friend." She looks down at her fingers but I bring her eyes back to mine. "I know what you mean. But we must look forward, we're getting married after all and then after that you'll become Queen." A smile appears on her face. "Arthur I don't' care about being queen, I just want to be with you." She tells me and kisses me softly again. "I wouldn't have it any other way.

WEDDING DAY

GWEN POV

After a bit of a week's worth of fittings and alterations my two dresses were finally ready and now I stand in one. My wedding dress. Lacy sleeves that hang slightly past my wrists, a sweetheart necklace, a fitted bodice made out of silk, three silk layers for the skirt and to top it all off a gorgeous diamond pendant as an engagement present from Arthur, partially to make up for the last engagement present he gave me which was straw turn into small hoops with ribbons wrapped around it. There's a knock on the door and I call out, "come in." I see Merlin appear looking very nice in some different clothes but that same brown jacket that he always wears. I got dressed and prepared in Morgana's old room. I don't consider this room to belong to the vile, vindictive woman that killed my brother, but the girl who was there for me as a friend not a princess. "You look lovely Gwen." He tells me and gives me a light hug. "Thank you Merlin, how's Arthur?" I ask, hopefully he's as nervous as I am.

"He good, nervous but excited." I let out a sigh. "Good, we feel the same then. Thank you for doing this for me Merlin, it means a lot." I tell him and he gives a smile. "Gwen, you don't have to thank me. It's an honour, you're my friend. I'd do anything for you." He tells me and deep down that means a lot. I asked Merlin to give me away today. He's the closet thing I have to a brother and I know that Elyan wouldn't have it any other way. "Are you ready? Because everyone is." He says and I take a deep breath and I nod. He extends his arm and I put my through it. Now I get married.

The doors open into the great hall and it's filled with people. Some people from the town, the knights, Lords and Ladies of the court, servants and at the end of it is a beaming Arthur, who is smiling and now I can't help but smile too. We get to the end of the aisle and Arthur extends his hand to me and I take it.

We stand face to face, my nerves are all over the place but Arthur manages to calm them. "We shall begin." Geoffrey says. He speaks about why we're all gathered here and how a bond is being born. I repeat everything he asks me to as does Arthur and then comes the question. "Do you Guinevere take Arthur to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I nod hastily. "I do, with all my heart." I say. A few aww's come from the crowd and Arthur's face beams with joy. "Do you Arthur take Guinevere to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He nods also. "I do." We exchange rings and we're at the end of the ceremony. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And Arthur kisses me, passionately and slowly, for a few moments I forget that we're in front of the kingdom and I'm sure Arthur does too. Once we pull away we're both smiling, people are cheering in the crowd and it's the best feeling I've felt for a long time. "You did it Arthur," I tell him and he looks confused. "What?" "You changed things as I knew you would, I'm so proud of you." I tell him softly.

"No Guinevere we did it, I could never have done it without you." He's being modest because he knows he's made Camelot a better place and I'm so thankful for it.

NEXT DAY

As I walk down the aisle once more I feel more nervous than yesterday. I'm wearing the second dress I had made, this one is purple and cream with lace on it also. I wear some matching jewellery and I feel all eyes on me. Today is the day I become Queen of Camelot and I worry I won't be a good one no matter how much Arthur, Merlin, Gaius and all I other friends have reassured me I will be.

I kneel in front of Arthur as he speaks formally. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot but the rules and laws of kingdom?" He asks. "I solemnly swear." I reply. "Do you promise to be fair, just and honest as long as you reign?" "I do." He places a crown on my head and I look up. "I pronounce the, Guinevere, Queen of Camelot." He grabs my hands and I stand up. He kisses me again in front of everyone and then leads me over to the chair next to his. We sit, our lands still locked together, smiling at each other. I see Arthur look over and nod to Leon.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Leon yells and soon the whole crowd is repeating it. "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" This moment couldn't get any better.

 **Well that could be the end or would you guys like an epilogue. If I only get one or two reviews I won't write one but if I get numerous ones I will.**


	15. NOTE

**Hey guys,**

 **ok so i've decided that i need at least 3 reviews to go ahead with the epilouge. i've got 1 so 2 to go, if not i won't go through with it. i would really love to hear from you guys and get your support, it would mean a lot. Also, if you have friends on wattpad get them to read this story it's on there too. May author name is the same and so is the story.**

 **i really want all your honest opinions, good and bad because that'll help me improve in the future. I'm going to give you guys until Tuesday 21st for at least 2 more reviews to come in, i picked that day because that's the day Pretty Little Liars starts again and i can't wait. Please let me know, i have exams but i will find time to write as i finish mine quickly and i get about 4 extra days off.**

 **xxx alexmayb**


	16. Chapter 15: 6 Years Later

EPILOUGE

6 YEARS LATER

GWEN POV

It's been six years since the battle with Morgana and since Arthur and I finally got married. The kingdom has seen so many changes since then. We've allied with the Druids, magic has been introduced back into Camelot, Merlin being the head sorcerer but still remaining as Arthur's servant much to my dismay but apparently Merlin doesn't mind and surprising him and Arthur have grown closer since the world was rid of Morgana.

I hear cries coming from the basinet in the corner of the room. I walk over and pick up the little girl. "Shh, Sophia, shh." I try to calm my 5 month old baby girl. We're going to move her into her own room soon. I'm nervous that I won't hear her cries and she'll think that Arthur or I are neglecting her.

"Mummy, mummy!" I turn around and I see the face of my four year old son bursting through the door with his father and Gwaine in tow. "What is it Elyan?" I ask, we named him Elyan after my brother in his honour, Arthur was actually the one to suggest which means even more to me.

"Daddy and Unki Gwaine practiced sword fight with me, daddy said that um, next time I could use a swield as well." He's beaming with joy, it's so adorable. I look up at Arthur and Gwaine who seem rather proud of themselves. "Oh really," I smile at him and he nods profusely. "Well maybe mummy might have to come along to watch, who knows maybe you'll get to see me and daddy practice, would you like that?" I ask him and he nods, his smile growing wider. Arthur has been teaching me better sword play skills so that if the time came for me to protect myself and no one was around that I'd be perfectly capable, especially now that we have two children.

"Yes well mummy won't be able to beat daddy because he's better." I look up at Arthur after his comment and Gwaine is standing there looking very smug enjoying what is going on. "We'll just see about that. Maybe I'll get Gwaine to help me?" I say jokingly.

"You wouldn't dare." He says shocked. "Gwaine will you help me?" I ask him and he nods leaving Arthur looking very betrayed. "Hey mate, I crossed her when she was pregnant and that was awful. She wasn't capable of anything then because of her huge stomach but she is now and I don't want to lose my head. Sorry I'm with the lady. Now if you excuse me, Percival and I have a bet that needs to be finished and hopefully I win." Gwaine leaves without another word, I wonder what he's gotten himself into, I smile and cock my head to the side leaving Arthur shaking his. That's when Sophia starts to cry again.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" I ask her, rocking her from side to side in small movements. "Why's she crying mummy?" Elyan asks me. "She probably just wants to be with her daddy." I tell my son. I walk over to Arthur and put Sophia in his arms. Arthur's an excellent Father, always by my side when I needed something while being pregnant, always keeping Elyan entertained by sword fighting and little games when he wasn't attending to King business or Elyan wasn't in lessons. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. I love my family so much and if anything was to come between us I don't know what I'd do.

ARTHUR POV

I hold my daughter in my arms. She's so small and looks just like her mother. Both of our children having Guinevere's dark brown locks and my blue eyes, Elyan looks like me as Guinevere claims but when I look at my children I see the beautiful image of their mother in both of them and I wouldn't change it for the world.

When Guinevere was pregnant with Elyan it was hard on both of us after Valerie but it was hardest on Guinevere the most. Despite reassurances from Merlin, Gaius and myself that losing Valerie was due to magic it never stopped her from worrying about Elyan. After the battle with Morgana, the wedding and the coronation we both thought everything would be fine but I was still so worried about Guinevere. Would she handle the pressure of being royalty and all the burdens that came with it, would she crack under the pressure, would people, lords and ladies choose to accept her as Queen? All of these things worried me but soon faded in time as I saw how much Guinevere succeeded and how much the people loved her.

When she became pregnant with Elyan nightmares came and deep down I was worried she would lose the baby but I never said anything because I knew that would cause her hurt even more. She'd wake screaming from dreams and nightmares about losing our son or Valerie coming in her sleep and saying that Guinevere had failed her. At one point she became quite sick but we got through it. Guinevere got better, the nightmares went away and our son was born. Then a few years later we had Sophia and I love them so much. "Are you happy?" Guinevere asks me. "Of course I am." I tell her. "Just making sure and I was just thinking maybe a third baby will have your gorgeous blonde locks." She tells me and my eyes widen. "You're pregnant." I say in disbelief.

She shakes her head. "No I'm not, I was thinking, maybe in the future." She says. Our son comes over and clings to Guinevere's leg. He's so cute and courageous. "Leon today out on the trading ground called Elyan a little boy, do you want to tell mummy what you said?" I ask him. "I told Lion that I wasn't wittle and I am as stwong as him." Guinevere laughs and ruffles his head, his name for Leon is funny all of us tease Leon a bit for it. "I wish I was there to see it." She plants a kiss on his head.

Suddenly the door opens and Merlin stands there drenched from head to toe which sends Elyan and I into a laughing fit. "What happened Merlin?" Guinevere asks. "A girl tipped a jug of water on my head." He says and I laugh even more. "What…did…you do?" I ask between fits of laughter. "I tried to give her a complement but it didn't go to well." He explains. "Oh dear Merlin, what have you gotten yourself into?" Guinevere laughs and then starts laughing also.

This is the family I always wanted and I will do everything in my power to protect them no matter what the cost.

 **So that's the end, I hope you enjoyed this story. I don't think there will be a sequel, as I'm not sure where I'd take the story from here and I'm starting a new one plus I have so many ideas for other stories. My new story is a Vampire Diaries fanfiction called: Me, Myself & The Salvatore Brothers. If interested please look out for it. Thanks for all the support and please recommended to friends on here or on wattpad.**


End file.
